My Heart Is Yours
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Candice is a young woman living in England with her family. On day, Queen Victoria orders her to get married with a prince in a small Europeen country. I wrote this story to have fun, a fairy tale kind of a story. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**My Heart Is Yours…**_

_**Chapter 1  
"By order of the queen"**_

It was the morning in the family of the Duke Edmund Hayden-White. He was at the table with his wife, Madeline. The servers were tending to them. The children hadn't come down yet. They had an elder daughter, very beautiful and gracious with golden hair, that was called; Anastasia Victoria Candice Roselyne, but she answered to the name of "Candy", she was 18 years old; a boy, Charles Eric James, 16 years old, that they called "Jimmy"; another girl Veronica Henrietta Josiane, that they called "Josie", she was 14 years old and finally the little baby, Leopold Emmanuel Stephen, they called "Leo", he was 12 years old. The parents had started to eat their breakfast and they heard noises. The kids were coming downstairs, talking and laughing.

\- Good morning father, good morning mother they say at the same time.

\- Good morning children, said the mother smiling.

\- Good morning said the duke, where's Candy? He asked when he saw that his eldest daughter was missing

\- I don't know said Jimmy, she wasn't in her room when I went to get her.

\- She's out again, said Leo.

\- Yes, said Josie, she must have gone to help the poor and the sick ones…

\- She's not possible said her mother…

\- She's generosity incarnate, said the father, I'm wondering who she takes after…

\- Edmund! Said the mother.

\- What? This child is an angel… she always thinks about other people…

\- Did you tell her last night that we wanted to talk to her?

\- Yes, she promised, she was going to be there…

\- We have to have tea with the queen…. Said the mother.

\- She promised she was going to be there, and she always keeps her promises…

\- I know honey, I only hope, that she won't be late.

The other children were listening to the conversation with attention.

\- Why does Candy have to go and have tea with the queen with you? Asked Josie.

\- Because she reached the age where she gets "sold" said Jimmy.

\- James! Said his father.

\- Sold how? Asked Josie.

\- She's not going to be sold. Jimmy is exaggerating, said the mother.

\- But the queen is going to give her , her suitor, said Jimmy.

\- Her suitor? Asked Josie.

\- Yes, said the father, the queen has chosen a husband for Candy.

\- Oh… so she's going to leave us then? Asked Leo.

\- Unfortunately, yes, said the mother.

\- Oh no, I don't want her to leave, said Josie sadly.

\- Oh, but she will come and see us and you could go and see her too… said her mother.

\- Ok, said Josie.

They continued their meal when Candy arrived. She smiled when she saw her family at the table. Her beautiful green eyes were shining.

\- Candy! Said Josie, where were you?

\- I was in the village…

\- Helping the poor, said Jimmy.

\- Yes, of course, said Candy.

\- Don't you ever get tired? Asked Jimmy.

\- Never! Said Candy, mother, father, good morning…

\- Good morning honey, said the mother.

\- Good morning angel, said the father.

\- You didn't forget about the tea with the queen? Asked her mother.

\- Of course not, mother, said Candy.

\- You're going to get sold, said Jimmy.

\- Jimmy, that's enough, said the mother.

\- Jimmy the queen is going to find me a husband she chose herself…said Candy.

\- You don't know him…said Jimmy.

\- I will learn to know him, said Candy, it's my duty to obey the queen.

\- Your duty? Said Jimmy, what about love and passion?

\- Leave her alone, Jimmy. Don't fill her head with futile notions said the mother.

Candy didn't answer. She had never been in love, and she wasn't thinking about that, as opposed to most of the young girls, her priority was to help the poor. They started to talk about other thing.

Candy's best friend was Annie Emily Brighton, daughter of the Earl of Brighton. She came to see her, to help her choose a dress for the tea with the queen.

\- You have to be perfect, Candy said Annie.

\- Annie, I'm not going to see my suitor… just the queen.

\- "Just the queen" she says, you do know what a big honour it is to have an invitation from the queen? Asked Annie .

\- Ok, she wants to marry me to God knows who, like I was some…cattle…

\- Where does that come from? Are you listening to the rambling of your brother?

\- He's right Annie; they are going to expedite me like a petty parcel, to a husband, I've never seen…

\- Candy, be optimistic… maybe is really handsome…

\- He could be old…

\- You're not in love with anybody, so that shouldn't bother you…

\- What if I fall in love with another man? What will I do? Be faithful to a husband I don't love?

\- You do like all the women; you take the man you're in love with as your lover….

\- ANNIE!

\- What? I listen to conversations mature women have, they all have lovers…

\- Annie, you shouldn't listen to those kind of conversations…

\- Oh it's really fun and exciting; I assure you…I even let Archibald kiss me just to see how it was…

Archibald Rothman of Cornwell was Annie's hidden suitor, he was hitting on Candy, but this last one, didn't see it, or was pretending she didn't understand him at all.

\- Oh… said Candy blushing, how was it?

\- Wet… the tongue really has a weird taste… but it was good, really good… I couldn't stop myself!

\- Annie, please stop! Said Candy blushing some more.

\- Candy said Annie laughing, you're so prude… and you're getting married soon… your husband will have to teach you everything…

\- Well… I'm going to learn with my husband… said Candy blushing again.

\- Ok, I'm stopping, said Annie laughing, it's funny you're so adamant for the cause of the poor, but…

\- One has absolutely nothing to do with the other… the poor need medical treatment and food…

\- You can't save all the poor, Candy.

\- I know but I'm going to ask the queen if she can help me…

\- You're going there so she could give you your future husband, Candy, not to plead the cause of the poor…

\- She is my godmother; that why one of my middle names is Victoria… if she wants to give me a husband I don't know, she can help us with my cause for the poor…

\- You can't miss this opportunity for your cause…

\- It's not everyday you have the occasion to have tea with the queen…

\- I'm going to try and help you… with Archibald after our kissed, he's going to help me so I can kiss him some more

\- Annie!

\- What? If it could help your cause… you should try it, it's really good…

\- Annie, please stop talking about that… it's…

\- Degrading? People have been kissing since the dawn of times Candy, you should get up to speed…

\- And do what? Kiss all those youngsters that want to fondle me and play with me? No, my husband will be in charge of teaching me that's good enough for me…

\- What if he's an ugly old guy, weak and fat?

\- Well I'll have to content myself with him, said Candy, if that's what the queen wants…

\- Don't forget, you can take a younger lover and still appreciate the delights of love.

\- I'm not in love, so, it's not important for me. If my future husband can help my cause for the poor, that's all I want…

While they were talking, one of the maids had come to make Candy's hair in a very nice up do. Annie did her make up lightly. Candy had a dress on the same green as her eyes…

\- There, you're ready for the tea with the queen… said Annie.

\- Ready to be sold, like Jimmy said!

\- Come on Candy, do you know how many girls end up old maids? You're lucky the queen wants you to settle…

\- She doesn't care about me, she must've done a deal with my future husband… and I'm at the age where I'm ready to get married, that's all…

\- He will probably be a really good catch… at least he will be rich, if the queen chose him for you…

\- Well we'll see…

There was a knock on the door and a maid came in to tell Candy that her parents were waiting for her in the carriage.

\- I have to go, Annie. Wish me good luck….

\- Good luck Candy said Annie, everything is going to be fine, you'll see.

Candy put on a cape and went downstairs to join her parents outside in the carriage. She sat next to her mother..

\- Are you ok, honey? Asked the mother.

\- Yes, mother. It's unavoidable…

\- Everything is going to be fine said the father

\- Yes, it's the tradition in the family…said the mother.

\- She's the queen said the father, we can't disobey her…

\- I know father, I'm going to marry a perfect stranger, a man I've never seen, by order of the queen, my godmother…said Candy ironically

\- Candy, said her mother

\- I'm sorry mother…

They arrived at Buckingham Palace; since they were invited, the guards opened the gate. The carriage stopped in front of the principal entrance of the palace. They got off the carriage and entered the palace. A valet took them to one of the living room where they were going to wait for the queen. Candy was a little nervous; they were going to give her a husband… a husband… she didn't think about boys… she had never been in love… the valet announced the queen who entered with her subjects. Candy and her parents stood up to greet the monarch. This last one looked at Candy smiling.

\- Is this my goddaughter? Said the queen, charming, absolutely charming

\- Thank you Your Majesty, said Candy.

\- Ok, I'm going to send you on the other side, in Europe so you could marry the man I have chosen for you…

Candy felt like cattle… but she was in front of the queen, she couldn't protest.

\- It's the prince of a small principality in the middle of Europe, Oxenbourg.

\- A… a prince? Said Candy.

\- Yes, you didn't think that I was going to send my goddaughter to marry anybody…?

\- Of course not, Your Majesty, said the baron.

\- A prince, Candy, said her mother.

\- Yes, mother, I heard, said Candy without any enthusiasm.

\- You're not happy, said her father…

\- He's still a perfect stranger for me… said Candy, but I'm going to comply, Your Majesty. But since you want me to marry this prince for you, can you in return, help me?

Her mother and father looked at each other, what was she talking about?

\- You're not here to negotiate, my child, but to get your order…

\- Your Majesty, with all due respect, you just made the biggest decision of my life by negotiating with this prince, I suppose…

The queen's subjects started to whisper among them, the baron and the baroness didn't know what to do to make their daughter shut up; she continued talking, to the queen's big surprise.

\- I'm ready to obey you, but I think that I also deserve a favour from you…don't you think so?

The queen looked at the young girl in question who didn't seem to be intimidated by her presence; she was impressed… her subjects wanted to make her stop talking, but the queen made them a sign to stop.

\- All right, you're right, said the queen, you can talk, I'm listening…

Candy's parents were stunned. The queen was known for her hardness, but she seemed to have softened in front of her goddaughter. Candy who was prepared, started to talk.

\- Here goes. I take care of the poor a lot; they need not only food but also medical treatments

\- That's very generous of you, my child, said the monarch.

\- But I'm a little limited financially…

\- She uses her pocket money to help the poor, Your Majesty said the duchess.

\- She's generosity incarnate, said the duke.

\- I know I'm not going to be in England for much longer, because I have to go join my husband, but in the mean time, I can do a lot of things, if you help me financially with a fund or a donation so that I could create a charity house, that would be able to take care of poor families and take in charge all of their medical needs…

The queen looked at Candy and she was proud of her choice; as the wife of a prince, she will be perfect and her people are going to adore her.

\- All right. I'm going to give you a fund so that you could create your charity centre and if you leave England, I'm going to make sure that you centre has everything it needs…

Candy remained speechless for a few seconds, she expected the queen to resist a little; not to comply so easily.

\- Thank you, Your Majesty, said Candy doing a curtsy…

-  
You're welcome my child. Do the same thing where you're going and you will be the perfect wife. I'm proud of my choice. Now, that tea…

They had tea and Candy spent the majority of the time, talking to the queen. Her parents were still stunned by their daughter's audacity; to negotiate with Queen Victoria! Before the queen left the room, she was still talking to Candy.

\- So Candy we have an agreement? In three months you will go in central Europe, to Oxenbourg to join your husband and fulfill your duty. I will send your trousseau in advanced, all you'll have to do is get there, marry your prince and rule by his side…

\- Very well, Your Majesty, said Candy.

The queen stood up to leave the room followed by her subjects. One of her counsellors came with an envelope for Candy and told her that he will come the next morning at their castle to make financial arrangements for her charity centre.

In the carriage, that was taking them home, Candy's parents were talking..

\- Candy, said her father, you're very courageous to have confronted the queen…

\- Yes, you must really care about your charity work… said her mother.

\- Well I'm happy the queen helped me… said Candy, I'm going to be able to help so many people…

\- Candy, most people would ask the queen for something for them, not for others; the poor… you're incredible! Said her father

\- As a princess, you'll be able to help a lot of people said her mother…

\- Yeah, it maybe the only thing that gives me the courage to go join my future husband, said Candy with a tired tone… I wonder what he looks like…

\- He's a prince, said her father, we don't care what he looks like…

Candy didn't respond. To marry a prince… she should've been happy… but she thought about all she will be able to do for the poor… and the queen had promised her that her charity centre will continue even when she'll be gone. When they arrived, her brothers and sister were waiting for them ; they wanted to know what happened.

\- So said Jimmy, to whom did she sold you to?

\- James, said her father.

\- To a prince, said the mother.

\- A prince? You're going to marry the queen's son?

\- No, said Candy, the prince of Oxenbourg…

\- Oxen, what? Said Josie.

\- Oxenbourg, said Candy, it's a principality in the middle of Europe…

\- Oh… so you're going to be a princess… said Josie smiling

\- Yes, Josie, I will be a princess said Candy smiling..

\- What did your godmother give you aside from the prince…? Asked Jimmy

\- Jimmy, said the father, the queen found him a nice husband, that should be enough.

\- But Candy asked the queen for help for her charity work, said the mother.

Jimmy looked at his big sister fascinated. She was truly amazing.

\- Candy, said Jimmy, you're in front of the queen of England, Empress of India and you think about the poor? You couldn't ask for a castle…?

\- I'm going to marry a prince, Jimmy, so, I will have my castle…those poor people need help…

\- You're incorrigible! Said Jimmy laughing, I'm going to help you…

\- Thanks Jimmy, said Candy.

-Candy, said Josie, come and tell me how was Buckingham Palace…

\- It was very, very big, said Candy climbing the stairs with her little sister…

The next day at the first hour, Annie came to see her to know what happened at Buckingham Palace… she entered Candy's room very early in the morning.

\- Candy, wake up!

Candy was in her bed, appreciating her slumber and she didn't want to wake up…

\- Candy! Said Annie shaking her.

Candy finally woke up, sorry to have been dragged from such a nice sleep.

\- Annie, she said with a sleepy voice…

\- Come on sleepy head! I want to know…

\- Annie, let me sleep… I'm tired…

\- Candy!

Candy knew it was no use and anyway, her sleep was ruined…

\- Annie… you couldn't wait for me to wake up?

\- No, as you can see… come talk!

\- Ok…. I'm promised to a prince…

\- WHAT?! A PRINCE!? One of her sons?

\- No… Oxenbourg…

\- Oxenbourg? You're going to marry the prince of Oxenbourg? You're playing with me!

\- Not at all said Candy…

\- You're going to be a princess… princess of your own principality…

\- My prince's you mean….

\- Which is going to be yours once you marry him… you're very lucky…

\- Yeah, if you want…

\- Candy, you're not more exited than that? A prince… you're going to have all the money you'll need to help the poor…

\- I'm marrying a stranger, Annie…

\- It's not like you're in love with someone else… you blow off all the guys that are interested in you or you pretend not to understand them…

\- Maybe he's old and not attractive.

\- Or handsome built like a Greek god… Candy you have to be optimistic…

\- Whatever… I have to get ready to go see the poor…

\- You're incorrigible…

\- I asked the queen for help….

\- What?

She told her how she negotiated with the queen for her financial help. Annie didn't believe her ears…

\- I didn't think you'll go through with it… you weren't afraid? Asked Annie.

\- She's my godmother, Annie.

\- She's also the Queen of England and…

\- Empress of India, I know… said Candy, she didn't eat me… she's kind of likeable when you know her…

Candy got ready; she took a bath, got dressed and did her hair and left with Annie to go help the poor. Another young girl would've been on hot coals… to marry a prince…. But Candy, she was thinking about helping those poor sick children whose parents didn't have any way to pay for a doctor and medicines.


	2. Chapter 2

_**My heart is yours**_

_**Chapter 2  
"Generous Candy"**_

In the poor area of the city, the streets were muddy, there were little puddles of water everywhere and some children were playing barefoot. Candy went to the house of a family who has a sick baby the day before to see how the baby was. She had taken the baby to the doctor's the day before and she had bought him some medicine. Candy was with Annie. They got into the house with a basket of food.

\- Oh, said the mother, it's Miss Candy… come in, come in, please, have a seat.

\- Thank you, said Candy coming in, this is my best friend Annie.

\- Pleased to meet you, Miss Annie said the mother smiling.

\- Hello, said Annie smiling.

They sat down on chairs near a table that was serving as a dining room.

\- How is the baby? Asked Candy.

\- Fine, he doesn't have a fever anymore said the mother smiling, because of you… God bless you.

\- Oh you're welcome, I'm happy I could help and also help others. I bought you a basket of food…

\- Thank you said the mother.

\- And if you need me, or if you need anything, come and look for me at the castle.

\- Ok, Miss Candy, thank you with all my heart, said the mother.

\- Can I hold the baby? Asked Candy.

\- Yes, of course, I was going to give her her bottle, said the mother.

\- I can do it, said Candy with a smile.

Candy took the baby and fed her, while talking to her softly with a nice smile. Annie was looking at her best friend, how generous she was! Her first thought was to help other people. She will be a perfect princess… Candy helped the woman with some house work and then they went to see other families. When they went back to the castle, Annie was tired.

\- Candy, you don't get tired! Said Annie, you do this every morning?

\- Yes, Annie.

\- But… I understand why you haven't fallen in love yet, you don't have the time!

\- I have to tell you, I have no idea what falling in love is…

\- You haven't met the right man yet, that's all. I'm having a little party in my garden. You're invited. There will be a lot of young men…

\- Annie, I'm getting married in three months… I don't need any suitors.

\- You're going to be married to a stranger for the rest of your life, there's no harm in looking and see what might have been…

\- What for? Since I'm going to be married to a prince forever…

\- Well, you could have a little fun…

\- No, I can't. The queen got me officially engaged to the prince of Oxenbourg… I have to be on my best behaviour…

\- Candy, more behaved than you, we die! Said Annie laughing, anyway, come please, not for the boys, but for me… Patricia is going to be there too…

Patricia O'Brien, their best friend, who was very very shy.

\- Patricia? Ok. I'll come to keep her company then…

\- What about me?

\- You? You'll probably be busy in a corner with Archibald playing…

\- Candy, you should try, it's really great.

\- No, thanks… I'll content myself with my husband…

\- Candy, what if he's fat old and ugly"?

\- I'll close my eyes and fulfill my duty said Candy laughing, by order of the queen…

\- Knowing you, you wouldn't take a lover if your life depended on it…

\- Annie! You have to stop listening to those middle aged women… they're not a good role model…

\- Maybe but, it's a possible solution for those arranged marriages…if you don't fall in love with your spouse, take a lover…

\- That's an advice I won't take! Said Candy.

\- I didn't expect any less from you, the saint! See you later, at 2 o'clock, ok?

\- Ok, Annie. Thanks for the visit.

\- You're welcome. See you later!

Candy went back home and she found her family at the table not for breakfast, but for lunch!

\- Candy, said her mother.

\- Mum, dad, I'm sorry for breakfast, but I left a little later than usual today…

\- That's ok said her father, did you forget the queen's counselor was supposed to come today?

\- Oh my God! Said Candy when she saw the counselor sitting at the table with her family, I'm sorry, I was detained…. Hello…

\- Hello. That's ok said the counselor; you're late because you were taking care of the poor… Her Majesty the queen is going to be happy to know that her investment is going to be in good hands…

\- You want to eat something, honey? Asked her mother.

\- I want to eat quickly, said Candy.

\- Take your time said the counselor, I'm not in a hurry…

\- Thank you, said Candy.

Candy ate while she was talking to the counselor about her cause for the poor. The counselor had a plan to help the poor. After lunch, they talked for about an hour and everything was settled.

It was three o'clock when the counselor left the castle. Candy had to go change her clothes to go to Annie's little garden party. She put on a nice red dress and she looked very beautiful. Her bothers and sister went with her to Annie's party. This last one was happy to finally see her friend.

\- Candy and her brothers! Finally!

\- Hi, Annie, I'm sorry. I was talking to the queen's counselor…

\- Oh, for your charity… great! Said Annie.

\- Could you take care of it when I'm going to be gone? Asked Candy to Annie.

\- Of course, Candy, it's a good cause, I'll take over…

\- Thank you Annie…

\- Now, come, said Annie taking her to the guests

There were a lot of young men from good families'. Archibald and his brother Alistair were there… She saw Patricia, a little shy with the her glasses…

\- Patricia, said Candy kissing her, how are you?

\- I'm fine Candy, what about you?

\- I heard the queen gave you a suitor?

\- Yes… a prince…

Archibald and Alistair arrived and they heard Candy's last words.

\- A prince Candy, said Archibald, one of the queen's sons?

\- No, said Annie, the Prince of Oxenbourg…

\- Oxenbourg? Said Archibald, are you sure?

\- Yes, said Candy why?

\- Because he's ugly and old…

Candy felt a little bad.

\- You've seen him? Asked Patricia.

\- Yes, when I went to France last year with my father… my poor Candy!

\- Well I have a duty to fulfill, said Candy, I don't want to disappoint the queen…

\- You're very devoted, said Archibald ironically.

Candy knew that Archibald was upset she rejected him by pretending she didn't know what he wanted.

\- Archibald, I'm going to marry a prince, a prince! Think about everything I'll be able to do for others…

\- You're going to marry an ugly husband for your charity case? Are you kidding?

\- It's not like I have the choice, said Candy, it's an order from the queen…

\- Her Majesty the queen, said Archibald.

\- What about passion, Candy? Said Alistair, love… you're not going to fall in love with your ugly prince…

\- I'm not in love… but who knows? The ugly prince may be charming? Said Candy smiling.

She left them to go get something to drink. Archie followed her to talk to her alone.

\- Candy, you're not going to be kept prisoner in a loveless marriage because the queen asked you too…

\- She's my godmother…

\- She has no right to force you…

\- As a matter of fact, she does have that right; she's ruling the country…

\- You know what I mean…

\- No, I don't Archibald. My parents and the queen have made the decision to have me married… to a prince… I can only comply.

\- What about love and passion? I can give you that…

\- You? When? Before or after you're done kissing Annie? Asked Candy.

Archibald was a little surprised, but he didn't let it show.

\- Are you jealous, Candy?

\- Don't flatter yourself!

\- I can leave everything for you Candy, I love you…let's run away together.

\- Archibald, I don't love you…so it wouldn't make any sense if we run away together… especially since it's going to dishonour my parents and the queen…

\- But, you don't know what being in love is… maybe you're in love with me…

\- I may not know what being in love is, but I do know this, I'm not in love with you!

\- You're going to have an ugly prince as a husband; you don't want to have a young and handsome man like me?

\- If you were the one, the queen had chosen for me, I would've been force to marry you, but it's the prince of another country and I'm going to fulfill my duty to my country…

\- I could come with you to Oxenbourg to be your lover…

Candy was so stunned she opened her mouth and her eyes.

\- Archibald of Cornwell! How dare you make me such an indecent proposal?! She said outraged.

\- Because I can't stop thinking about you, he said softly, you're driving me crazy!

\- You're right. You are crazy to think for a second that I would dare to take a lover! And you're even crazier to think that I would consider you for a lover for half a second! You have to know, that when I get married, I would never ever take a lover! Whatever the feelings I'm having! And Annie is my best friend! What's going through your head?

She walked away and went to talk with Patricia. She was still stunned by Archibald's audacity.

\- Are you ok, Candy? Asked Patty.

\- Patricia, Archibald is still coming after me…

\- Oh…

\- He's not even thinking about Annie.

\- And she's starting to fall for him especially after their kisses…

\- I can't tell her , she's going to be hurt, said Candy sadly.

\- I won't tell her either… but you're not feeling anything for Archibald?

\- Nothing at all, Patricia, I swear… he even dared to propose coming to Oxenbourg with me to be my lover…

\- What? The nerve! Said Patricia, he obviously doesn't know you at all; you're not one to take a lover…

\- It's morally wrong Patricia; it's a sin…"Thou shall not commit adultery…" the seventh commandment…

\- And you follow that to the letter… he doesn't know you or he wouldn't assume that you'll do that to your best friend, or break your marriage vows… Even if you were in love with another man like crazy…

\- Fortunately, I'm not in love with anybody… it should be easier for me to fulfill my duty…

Annie who was talking with other girls, called them;

\- Candy! Patricia! Are you coming?

\- We're coming Annie, said Candy smiling.

The rest of the party went on fine, Candy was having fun with her friends and she had no trouble blowing off any young men who were interested in her. Her brothers and her sister had people their own age and they were having fun too. Candy went to the powder room and she met a man in the hallway. His name was Brad Swain. He was married and he had the reputation of a "Casanova", so he would go after married women and young girls… Candy of course had heard the rumours and she hated meeting him alone in the hallway.

\- Lady Hayden-White, you're always so beautiful.

\- Mr. Swain, said Candy who wanted to pass.

\- I heard the queen married you to a prince….

\- Good news travels fast, said Candy ironically.

\- The Prince of Oxenbourg…a principality just for you… it should be a consolation, because the prince is ugly and old…pity… but you still don't want to have me…? I could come and see you in your castle…

\- How dare you talk to me that way?!

\- I say what I want to have what I want…

\- You're an awful man with no manners, I pity your wife! You're a lout!

Jimmy arrived and found his sister with Mr. Swain.

\- Candy? Are you ok? Mr. Swain is bothering you? He said approaching him with a mean face.

\- Son, go outside, this is grown up stuff…said Mr. Swain.

\- There's no way I'm leaving my sister alone with the likes of you! You'll dishonour her just by standing next her! Said Jimmy angry.

\- James! Said Candy, let's go outside, he's not worth it…

\- Are you ok? Did he do something?

\- I'm fine, thanks Jimmy. Let's go outside…

\- I'm taking you back home, said Jimmy, I want to break the jaw of all those guys that are looking at you…

\- I love you Jimmy, said Candy hugging him.

\- I love you too, Candy …

\- Let's go get the others and go back home, we'll be just in time for diner.

\- Ok….

Candy looked for Annie and Patricia to say goodbye to them. She saw them with Archibald and Alistair. She approached them to say goodbye.

\- Annie, thank you for the invitation we have to go. Our parents are waiting for us for diner…

\- Oh… already? Said Annie, I come and see you tomorrow, bye Candy.

\- Bye Annie, Patricia, gentlemen … said Candy.

She took her brothers and her sister and they left the Brighton's villa and went back home. Candy spent the maximum of time with her family, because she was going to leave them soon; they will come to see her but it was not the same thing. She didn't want to leave them, but that was life….

They ate with their parents in a happy family atmosphere. Josie went to her sister's room in the evening.

\- Josie, said Candy, you want me to brush your hair?

\- Yes, please. I want to sleep with you in your the bed…

\- Of course, honey, you can sleep in the bed with me…

\- I'm going to miss you Candy…

\- I'm going to miss you too, you'll come and see me as often as you want.

\- Thanks Candy. You're going to be the most beautiful princess in the world!

\- Thank you. Josie now, come and let me brush your hair.

She brushed her sister's hair and then she put her to bed. She also got ready for the night. Her mother came to see her.

\- Mum…

\- Candy, honey, are you ok?

\- Mum… I'm a little afraid…

\- The wedding?

\- Yes… what if I don't know how to be a princess?

\- Everything is going to be fine. Be yourself.

\- Do you love dad, mum?

\- Yes, honey.

\- I've never been in love… and now I'm going to marry a man I don't know from Adam… and what if I don't fall in love with my husband, but I fall in love of another man?

\- Candy, you must not think about that… be positive and optimistic…

\- They say my future husband is old, fat and ugly…

\- Candy, we thought you that the physical appearance is not important…

\- I know, but a part of me wished I could've chosen my own husband…

\- The advantage when they choose a husband for you, it's that they made sure that he's going to be able to take care of you… the queen knows what she's doing… everything is going to be fine, you'll see…

\- Mum, I get proposals from men…

\- What kind of proposals?

\- To…to be…to become…they want to be… my lovers said Candy softly blushing.

The mother looked at her daughter and saw her blush, she was so prude. She smiled and told her;

\- Candy, you're going to hear a lot of those proposals if you're in this world… that's something I can't protect you from, you'll have to protect yourself… against those indecent proposals.

\- I know mum… did you go through that?

\- Of course, all women go through that, you're the one who go to be firm… because if you show that you're weak, the news will spread and…

\- I will have the reputation of being an easy girl? I know… one of them was Archibald of Cornwell…

\- Annie's suitor? Oh…

\- Can you believe that? He says he's in love with me…

\- What about you?

\- I'm not in love with anybody mum, thank God. I can marry my prince without having my heart broken… I'm not going to dishonour you, I promise…

\- I know Candy. You always keep your word and I hope that when you'll finally fall in love, it would be with your husband… otherwise, you're going to suffer a lot…

\- Love makes you suffer? Then why does everybody want to fall in love, then?

\- Everybody doesn't want to fall in love, it's inevitable, Candy… it will happen one day or another…

Candy looked at the mother and she went to hug her. She was happy she wasn't in love. She didn't know what her husband looked like, but she was going to be an honourable woman, devoted and faithful. She was going to honour her parents and the queen, she was going to be the perfect wife of a prince; a princess.


	3. Chapter 3

**_My heart is yours_**

_**Chapter 3  
"Candy's departure"**_

Candy's Charity Centre opened a few weeks later. She was with Annie and she was showing her all the ropes. She wanted her centre to continue when she's gone so the poor will have as much help as possible. The queen kept her promise and she was getting help regularly and was able to help more people than she thought. But time came for her to go join her husband, her duty, her prince. The queen was sending her, it was an order and she had to obey her godmother of course and her queen. She was going to honour her and be the best princess Oxenbourg has ever seen. She said to herself that it would be easy because she was not in love and she was going to take her new task as a job to please the queen and honour her parents. The day before her trip, she went to see the queen with her parents. The queen gave her officially the title of Lady Anastasia Victoria Candice Roselyne Hayden-White, future princess of Oxenbourg. The diplomatic relations with the principality of Oxenbourg were fine and the queen didn't want anything to ruin it. Sending an honourable young girl like Candy to be a princess was a very nice present from her part. Candy knew the importance of the arrangements with the queen, and she swore to her that she will not bring any shame to her and she will honour her parents to the end. She talked with the queen who gave her some advice, since she was forced to take the throne at 18 and get married like Candy, who was going to find herself the wife of a prince, all of a sudden.

\- Be yourself with your honesty and your determination… because, I'm telling you, not a lot of young girls dare to discuss with me… you're going to be perfect Lady Candy, I'm sure of it.

\- Thank you, Your Majesty. I'm not going to disappoint you…

\- I know, otherwise you're going to disappoint your parents and your country too…

Candy knew that if she disappointed the queen, her parents were also going to suffer; she was more determined than ever to honour them. When she went back home, her brothers and sisters had organised a little party in her honour and they has also invited Candy's friends and members of their family, their cousins, uncles and aunts. They all came to celebrate Candy's departure.

\- To the future princess, said Jimmy raising his glass.

\- To the future princess, said everybody.

Candy smiled but she was sad to leave her family, her friends and her country. She was going to another country to start a new life… Archibald didn't abandon his effort to conquer Candy. He managed to corner her for a little while …

\- Candy, one word and I take you now and we'll run away…

\- Archibald, are you going to stop saying nonsense? I have a duty to fulfill and I'm going to do it with pleasure…

\- What a shame, said Archie.

Annie was looking at them from afar and she didn't say anything. She knew Candy enough to know that she was blowing off Archie for the thousandth time…It hurt her a little… But she loved Archibald so much. Candy left Archie to go to her bedroom to cry a little. Annie followed her, she entered the bedroom.

\- Annie, said Candy crying.

\- Candy, tell me you're not crying over Archibald…

\- What?! NO!

\- I always see him talking to you and you never tell me what you talked about…

\- Annie, I don't know what to say to you…

\- Why not the truth?

\- Because you're going to be hurt… Annie, I've never encouraged him…

\- I know Candy, I'm just a little disappointed and sad that's all…I let him kiss me thinking that…

\- Annie, I'm sorry. I'm leaving tomorrow and you won't have to worry about that…

\- But, I don't want to lose my best friend…

\- I will never hurt you that way… you know it.

\- I know Candy. You don't have to tell me that… but I'm going to miss you. I'm going to take care of your Charity Centre, you don't have to worry.

\- Thank you Annie. I'm going to miss you!

\- I'll come and visit you as often as I can, don't worry…

\- Ok, you're giving the courage to fulfill my duty…

\- Have courage Candy, everything is going to be fine…

\- Thank you.

\- You're ready?

\- Yes. I don't have any luggage; I'm suppose to find everything I need there…

\- Lucky you, a princess' wardrobe, it must be magnificent…

\- You can come and see it…

\- Be sure I will…

She hugged her friend.

\- For Archibald, Annie, I'm not an expert in love, but he was after me because I resisted him…

\- If I resist him a little he would be more attracted to me, you think?

\- You can try, and don't show him you're waiting for him only, let him see you with other young men…

\- In other words, you're telling me not to let him kiss me anymore…

\- Annie, you're free to do whatever you want… but try it a little ok?

\- Ok, Candy. Maybe you're right, Patty and you are reserve and that's what men are attracted to. I'm going to miss you.

\- You too, let's go see the others…

They went downstairs and they spent the rest of the evening having fun. Candy didn't sleep all night. She had her little sister in on the bed. She's been sleeping in her bed for three months. She wanted to spend the maximum time with her big sister and she went with her to her Charity Centre and she said she wanted to do the same thing when she's older; she was going to be beautiful and nice like her big sister.

The morning very early, a man named Winston Hill, sent by the queen to escort Candy to her new country. The goodbyes with her family were touching and full of cries and emotions.

\- Bye Mum, dad, Jimmy, Josie, Leo, said Candy.

\- Bye Candy, said her family, good luck…

Annie and Patty also arrived to say goodbye. They were crying too.

\- Good luck Candy said Annie.

\- Thanks Annie, said Candy, Patricia…

\- Good luck Candy, said Patricia crying.

\- Thank you to all of you said Candy getting into the carriage, good bye!

The carriage left and Candy's family stay and look at it going until it disappeared. Candy in the carriage was trying to stop crying. Winston Hill, a man in his fifties, slim and very handsome, was looking at her. She was so young and innocent. The future princess… but the queen was once young and innocent too, but now she was strong and fearless…Time changes people.

The crossing on the boat didn't last long. They found themselves in Belgium and they had to go to Salzburg in Austria to then cross the border to get to Oxenbourg. The majority of the trip happened by train. They stopped at Salzburg to eat something and to stretch their legs a little. They got in a little restaurant. There was a lot of people and a lot of smoke… but it was the only restaurant near the train station. Candy and Winston got in, found a table and sat down. Candy was wearing a black cape with a hood on top of a purple dress that showed nicely the form of her nice breast…she seemed out of place in that restaurant with her angelic face. The men were looking at her with envied eyes. Winston saw the looks…

\- Lady Hayden-White, he said, we can't stay here for too long. The atmosphere is not very good in the city, there are rumours of a riot in the making…

\- Ok, we have to take the train quickly then, I'm going to go order our dinner and ask them it they make it to go…

\- No, Lady Hayden-White, I'm going to order our dinner, you stay here…

\- Ok. As you wish…

Winston stood up and went to order their dinner. He ordered some sandwiches which was going to be easier to carry and faster to make. Candy stayed at the table looking around the restaurant and she saw how the men were looking at her. There was one in particular surrounded by others, he had a beard and a moustache. The man stood up and walked to Candy's table, he pull a chair and sat down next to her.

\- Hello doll… he said.

He was reeking alcohol and cigarette smoke. Candy was looking at him and she didn't really know what to say.

\- Hello, said Candy smiling.

She said to herself she better smile, maybe the man was going to leave her along.

\- You're cute as a button, and I want you for me…

\- I'm sorry said Candy smiling, are you kidding me?

\- I never joke with this kind of matter… I can't get my eyes off of you…

\- Well, I'm not available, unfortunately, said Candy.

She didn't know by talking to the man, she was in fact attracting him more…

\- I'm ready to pay a lot of money to your father to have you…

\- I'm not for sale, said Candy smiling.

\- Oh, you can consent to come with me then… he said approaching her…

Candy pulled back because of the smell of alcohol and cigarette which was making her nauseous…she was trying to defend herself, but it was like the man didn't want to let go of her. Winston arrived and he tried to get rid of the man and his friends.

\- Gentlemen, do you mind? Said Winston as politely as he can.

Candy put on her cape when she saw Winston, to leave the place that was becoming dangerous. She stood up, but the man held her by the arm.

\- Let go of me, said Candy calmly.

\- Hey, you were smiling to me…. Said the man.

\- I was trying to be polite, and apparently, you don't know what that means…

\- You're going to stay here with me, said the man with a hoarse voice.

\- No, there's no way! Let go of me! Said Candy.

The man did a sign to his men to come and they started to fight with Winston. Another group, took Candy outside.

\- No! Let go of me! Winston! Help me…!

The thugs took her outside and they disappeared into the night. The men that were fighting with Winston left him almost unconscious and they left the restaurant. Winston took a few minutes to regain consciousness. My God, he had lost the future bride of the prince! It was a catastrophe! She was kidnapped by thugs. Outside, the atmosphere was not good… the riots have started and the streets were invaded by people who were breaking everything on their way. Winston looked for the police station to report Lady Hayden-White kidnapping. But the police was too busy with the riots to do anything.

Meanwhile, Candy was locked in a dark room. She was crying. Kidnapped by a group of thugs, who were probably going to abuse her sexually. Oh my God! What a nightmare! She had kept herself pure for her husband, she had never even been kissed… because, she wanted her husband to be the only one… but now a group of gangsters were going to take her innocence! Oh no. She started to pray God so he would get her out of there. She didn't know how much time passed, it seemed like an eternity, but she saw the door open and a man entered the room. He was dressed in black and he was wearing a hat.

\- Quickly, he said, come with me…!

Candy looked at him surprised.

\- Who are you? Leave me alone!

\- If you cherish your life you'll come with me now! Hurry up; they're going to come back!

\- But…

\- Quick! He said taking her arm.

She didn't discuss, she let herself been dragged by the stranger, it was certainly better than to stay there waiting for her fate… he took her through a long and dark tunnel; she tripped on unconscious men… she had to hold on to her saviour so she wouldn't fall. They ran for a long time when they arrived in the street, they were recognised by one of the men from the thug group and they had to run in opposite direction to escape.

\- Hey! The Lady is escaping… boss, boss! Yelled one of the men.

Candy didn't see where she was going; she was blindly following her saviour. She wasn't sure whether he was her saviour yet, but he seemed cleaner and he smelled good… but… where did that come from? She was not out of danger yet and she was thinking about the nice smell of the man who was taking her, God knows where!? They arrived at a corner of a street and they saw an empty carriage. The man got into the carriage and they left in a hurry. Candy, with the shock, found herself on the chest of her saviour. They rode during the night for a long time and they slowed down when they saw that they weren't followed anymore. The man got off the carriage.

\- Get off! He said.

\- How dare you give me orders? Said Candy outraged.

\- I just saved your life…

\- I'm not sure about that. For all I know you could be taking me to your boss…

\- You think I'm a thug? Said the man surprised.

\- I don't know, you haven't introduced yourself…

\- I think we were kind of in a hurry to leave your boyfriend's den…

\- My boyfriend? Said Candy surprised.

\- Yes, if you hadn't smile to him, he wouldn't had think that you liked him….

\- I was trying to be polite… said Candy surprised.

\- Well, my pretty little lady, some people don't know the difference between being nice and being polite….

\- First of all, how do you know all this? Were you spying on me?

\- No, I was having a drink in the restaurant and I saw the whole scene…

\- And you came to save me, said Candy surprise, why? You don't know me from Adam…

The man was looking at her, it was dark and Candy couldn't see him well. But she was sure of one thing, he was not a thug. She felt…safe with him.

\- I didn't want anything to happen to an English lady…

She looked at him, she felt weird… then she remembered Winston.

\- Oh my God, Winston! She said.

\- Your father?

\- I wouldn't call my father by his given name. He was with me… oh the poor thing, he must be wondering where I am…

\- Don't worry about him, he's a big boy… he'll know what to do… in the meantime, we have to find a place to spend the night… the riots … and the thugs on your trail who want to make you their mistress…

Candy became bright as red. The man seemed so polite, but some of the things that came out of his mouth…

\- Have I offended you? I'm sorry… he said with a mocking tone… come and walk with me milady we're going to abandon the horses and the carriage… so they won't find us… come on!

He took her arm and led her to some dark little roads, they walked for a long time and they found an empty little house…

\- We could hide here for the night… said the man.

\- For the night? You mean spend the night?

\- Well, if you want to sleep in the cold outside, you're free to do so. I'm going in the little house… he said walking away.

Candy stayed outside for a while. Oh my God! Spend the night outside or in the little house with a stranger? The choice didn't seem clear to her… to spend the night alone in a house with a man? What a dishonour for her future husband! Oh my God! She heard some wolves cry in the night and she said to herself, that the little house was better than to stay outside. She got into the little house and she found the man had lit a fire in the chimney.

\- You decided to come and join me inside?

\- Yes, it's cold and there are wolves or other savage animals screaming…

\- And you'd rather have a talking predator than a screaming one? He said with a mocking tone.

\- I'm going to stay here with you. After all, you saved my life and my honour…

\- Your honour?

\- Yes, I have a … duty to fulfill and honour my parents…

\- Oh… if those lowlifes had assaulted you …

\- I don't even want to think about it said Candy looking down… thank you Master…

The man looked at her. He had found an oil lamp and had lit it. He could see the young girl's face that had some freckles on the nose and her big emerald green eyes. The light made her even prettier. He had noticed her as soon as she got into that restaurant and he had seen all the moves the thugs made on her. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to protect her, to go save her…

\- Terry, call me Terry, he said.

\- Candy, she said, call me Candy. Thank you, Master Terry.

\- You're welcome Lady Candy…

Candy smiled and Terry thought she was irresistible. They looked at each other, the light was not very bright but she was able to see that he had blue-green eyes, and he had taken his hat off, she saw that he had long brown hair. He was very handsome. She felt a little funny; it was the first time she thought about a man in those terms. She felt her heart racing and felt hot all of a sudden. She never felt like that way before. What was happening? She wasn't herself in front of this stranger, her saviour. She always had her head on her shoulders in front of men, she's never been intimidated, but this young man with his deep blue-green eyes… was driving her crazy.

\- I…I was afraid for my honour… said Candy with a little voice.

\- You're not thinking I'm going to abuse you?

\- You don't need to take advantage of me; all it takes is for people to know that I spent the night in this little house with a man…

Terry looked at her and he said to himself that he will have no problem spending the night with such a beautiful young lady… But what was that?! He had just saved her from thugs who wanted to abuse her, now he wanted to do the same thing? No, not the same thing, he wanted to marry her and make her his… but it was an impossible thing, she was promised to another man and she didn't seem like the kind of girl who broke her promise. She was so prude and innocent…

\- I won't tell, if you won't, said Terry.

\- You'll do that for me?

\- I wouldn't want you to dishonour your family…

_"And the queen, said Candy to herself"._

She didn't want to talk about her godmother, the queen; she didn't want to talk too much about herself. She didn't want to tell him that she was promised to the prince of Oxenbourg… you never know…

\- Thank you Mr. Terry.

She looked at him and she saw he had a wince of pain. Was he hurt?

\- Mr. Terry, are you ok? Are you hurting somewhere?

\- No, I'm fine… I'm going to see the bedroom… he said.

He stood up with difficulty putting his hand on his belly and wincing in pain. He made a few steps walking towards the table to take the lamp but he tripped and fell on the floor. Candy, who was taking her cape off, heard the noise Terry made when he fell on the floor.

\- Mr. Terry! Oh my God!

She ran to him and turned him over, she felt a liquid on him, she looked and she saw he was bleeding.

\- Oh, you're hurt…she said.

He got hurt while saving her and fighting with those gangsters who had kidnapped her… Candy was submerged by all sorts of feelings. He had risk is life to save her, a perfect stranger…

\- Mr. Terry, Mr. Terry, can you hear me? We have to put you in bed and I'm not sure I could do it alone, in fact, I don't think I can, you have to help me…

\- Ok, milady he said, too exhausted to discuss.

He made an ultimate effort to stand up and she helped him get to the bedroom. She took the lamp in her other hand when she passed in front of the table. The room was clean and there where even sheets on the double bed. Candy took the covers off and helped Terry getting into the bed…she went in the other room to get water and she looked in the cupboards and she found some small towels. She took a bowl with water and the little towel to clean the wound. She went back to the room and she found him dozing off. She looked at him and she knew she will have to take his shirt off to take care of him. To take off a man's shirt! Come on, she had undressed Leo, her little brother hundreds of time… but Leo was a little boy, Terry was a man… but he was hurt and it was not the time to play the little prude… she undid the buttons of his shirt and she saw the knife wound and the blood coming out of it. She took the little towel, wet it and started to clean the wound, he winced, but didn't protest, he let her do it. She finished cleaning the wound, she found some bandages in the closet of the bedroom and put it on him. She had to lift him up a little to go around his body, since the wound was near the abdomen. To be so close to a man, half naked was something she had never done before… she had to make an ultimate effort to control herself, all that proximity was making her a little dizzy. She took the bowl of water back to the kitchen. Then she lay down on the couch that was near the chimney, after making sure Terry was fine. She found some blankets in the closet and she covered herself. She slept with one eye, a very light sleep, the events of the day, and especially of the evening, had made her very tired.

Outside, a little far away from there, in the city, the riots were a little down with the late night. Winston was in a hotel, discouraged and very worried. He had lost the queen's goddaughter who was promised to the prince of Oxenbourg, he had to do the impossible to find her otherwise he was going to be in a lot of trouble. And those riots in the city were not making things easier.


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Heart is yours**_

_**Chapter 4  
"A duty to fulfill…"**_

Dawn came and the sun rise emitting its orange rays that were getting lighter as it went up in the sky. The birds started to sing the waking morning. The sun had set the night before and it had raised that morning on the good and the bad. The city seemed to have been robbed after the riots the night before. The state of emergency had been declared, which meant you had to be careful if you go out. Winston asked information at the hotel he was staying and they told him that the police was very busy circulating the city and they will not have the time to take care of particular cases for the moment, they had to wait the end of the day or the end of the riots. Winston was worried sick; if something happened to Lady Hayden-White, he will never forgive himself and the queen will never forgive him either…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was dreaming she was in her parents' castle and she was having fun with her brothers and sisters running and laughing in the castle, she felt so good, she didn't want to wake up… but she felt her neck hurting a little and her arms… she was not in her soft and mellow bed, she was on a couch in an abandon little house… with a man hurt in the bedroom, who had saved her life. She woke up from her dream. She stoop up she was hurting everywhere. She stretched her arms and legs and she decided to go clean herself a little… She went to see Terry in the bedroom, he was sleeping peacefully and she looked at him and she approached him to see his wound. It wasn't bleeding, because Terry didn't move a lot during the night and he was shirtless…. He opened his eyes when he felt a little breeze when Candy took the covers off to look at his wound. She raised her head and saw him looking at her, their eyes crossed for a while. The look, the shirtless chest… that was too much! Candy put the covers back and she walked away from him like he had the plague.

\- Lady Candy? Good morning…

\- Mr. Terry… I…just wanted to make sure that your wound didn't bleed during the night…

\- You've done a good job, you're very skilled…

\- Thank you, said Candy blushing, did… did you have a nice sleep?

But why was she feeling like that in his presence? She was near people everyday with her charity work, she wasn't even afraid of the queen whom everyone feared and said she was a tyrant… but now in front of this man, she felt all of a sudden less sure of herself, having feelings and sensations she never knew existed…

Terry was looking at her and he saw her blush lightly and thought she was so cute. She was not, obviously, used to be in presence of men… she was nice to those thugs who mistook it for an agreement from her part… she had so much to learn. He wanted to teach her the facts of life… but, what was he thinking? She had a duty to fulfill, she was not available. But even though he repeated it in his head a thousand times, he couldn't get used to that idea… he had now seen her in broad daylight, and she even more beautiful than the night before…

\- Yes, I had a good night, Lady Candy. Thank you, what about you?

\- Well it wasn't my soft and mellow bed, but it was fine.

\- Oh… I occupied the bed… I apologise.

\- Don't be ridiculous, you needed it more than me…

\- But a gentleman….

\- A gentleman hurt need the comfort of a bed more than a lady who can manage with the couch, interrupted Candy.

Terry was looking at her. She was not like most rich and spoiled girls who thought that the world revolved around them. She was generous and warm… she didn't care about sleeping on the couch and leaving him the bed. Another girl would've taken advantage, and sleep next to him, but not Lady Candy. If it depended on her, she would've been in another empty house…She cared about her honour and he respected that.

\- You're not like other little rich girls…

\- How are, other little rich girls?

\- Haughty, authoritarian, spoiled, capricious, selfish…

\- And you know a lot of little rich girls? Asked Candy looking at him.

\- Well, I've socialise with a lot of girls… but none of them were like you…

Candy looked at him and she felt confused.

\- And I've socialised with a lot of young men, they are all like you…

\- Like me? He said surprised.

\- Yes, always ready to sweet talk girls thinking that you're God's gift to women!

\- Who broke your heart?

\- Why are you assuming I got my heart broken?

\- Because you sound kind of bitter when you talk about men…

\- Well most men I met had only one thing in mind…

\- What's that?

\- To fondle me and offering themselves to be my lovers…

Terry burst out laughing; Candy was so outraged and stunned.

\- You think it's funny?

\- Yes, but what I think it's funnier is your face stunned expression… Have you ever tried to have a little fun?

\- No, I was keeping myself for my husband… said Candy softly.

\- A husband you don't know from Adam…?

\- It's my duty… I have to honour my parents.

Terry looked at her and he was wondering why it bothered him that she was destined to another man.

\- My God, isn't he lucky, he will have the privilege to teach you the surprises and the art of love…

Candy became bright as red. She had to get out of there.

\- I'm going to bring a bowl of water for your wound…

She got out before Terry could answer. She went to the kitchen and she put water in a bowl, she took little towels and she went to the bedroom and sat next to him. She took the sheets and the covers off. He was shirt less and in daylight she was able to see his muscled body… She felt her head spin a little. My God she didn't know what was happening to her. Something was happening every time she looked at him, and… and she wanted to touch him…No, that was enough! She was destined to her prince, and she couldn't let herself be distracted by a bump on the road. But the sensation was so good. She took the bandages she did the night before off, and she looked at the wound, she cleaned it…

\- There's no medicine, said Candy, but I can put some salt on it… it's the only disinfectant we have for the moment… last nigh in the dark, I couldn't see it…

\- Salt…

\- It's going to sting a little, but I'm sure you can take the pain… you were able to take it for all that time when we were running away…

\- The fact that I had to save you at all cost, gave me wings…

\- And when we got here, the danger was gone and your body finally felt the hit…

While she was talking, she was putting salt on the wound and Terry was wincing in pain. She put the bandages back and she walked away from him. She went to the little kitchen and took her time, to avoid being in the same room as him. She looked for something to do in the kitchen. The little house didn't seem that abandon in daylight. There was a little food, fruits, vegetables that she didn't see the night before. There was even a little bread and some jam. There was also some tea. She turned on the little stove to heat up the water. She spent a little time in the kitchen and then she went to the bedroom with a cup of tea and a piece of bread with jam. She found Terry dozing off a little. He opened his eyes when he heard the footsteps… he felt good when he looked at her with her tray of food. He was happy because she was taking care of him and the sensation was indescribable.

\- I found a little food in the kitchen… we'll have to re-reimburse the owners…

\- I'm going to leave them some money…

\- Thank you, because Winston had the money for the trip, not me… she said with a little voice.

Terry looked at her and he felt a warmth in his heart. She was not selfish, she was full of compassion and generosity… he started to eat the piece of bread and he drank the tea… she was looking at him eating.

\- You're not eating? He asked.

\- I'll eat later….

\- You served me first? You don't want to eat with me…? I would like for you to eat with me, please…

She looked at him and she couldn't resist the invitation. She smiled.

\- Ok, I'm going to get my piece of bread and my cup of tea…

\- I'll wait for you he said smiling.

Candy went to the kitchen and made a cup of tea for her and a piece of bread, she went back to the bedroom near Terry and they started to eat together.

\- It's not a feast, but… started Candy.

\- It's better than nothing, said Terry smiling, one day I will offer you a feast to thank you for taking such good care of me…

\- No, Mr. Terry, I'm the one who's thanking you to saving me from those thugs who would've abused me one by one…I would never thank you enough… said Candy sincerely.

Terry felt the purity coming from her. Those thugs weren't attracted to her for nothing…

\- Even if you were forced to share this little house with me?

\- You promised not to say anything?

\- I won't tell a soul… he said smiling, don't worry; your honour will be intact when you get out of here…

\- When will we be able to get out of here?

\- I'm going to go out in the village later to see where things are… if it's safe to go back in town…

\- Will you be strong enough?

\- Don't worry about me. You took good care of me…

\- I only had the strict necessary things…

\- You're really skilled, for a lady… Tell me how do you spend your time, aside from blowing off awful suitors?

Candy smiled. She was feeling so good in his presence, he was so attractive, and her heart was racing every time she looked at him. In the beginning, she was afraid of that sensation, but she was starting to get used to it and liking it…She smiled and said:

\- I wake up very early in the morning and I go to poor areas to help those in need of food, clothes and medical care…

Terry was so surprised that he was speechless for a moment. He looked at her, and he felt the sincerity in her voice. When most young girls spent their time shopping and partying, she was helping the poor? His heart melted we he looked at her…

\- You go help the poor… with you pocket money?

\- I've got enough dresses, and my parents buy me everything I need, so…

\- You use your money to much more generous ends….I'm impressed, Lady Candy… you don't get why men are attracted to you?

\- Because I'm taking care of the poor?

\- Well, it made you ten times more interesting in my eyes…

\- Are you telling me that you're attracted to me Mr. Terry? She asked with a little voice…

They looked at each other for a moment, unable to pronounce a word. Terry said to himself if he said "yes", she was going to consider him like all the other suitors she had blown off… and he didn't want her to put him in the same category as them. So …

\- I also have a duty to fulfill, he finally said, it wouldn't be appropriate for me to respond to that question.

Candy was a little disappointed by his answer; for once she wanted to hear what men usually tell her… but only from Terry's mouth.

\- Oh… of course, forgive me. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable… and I forgot that I also had a duty to fulfill… she said sadly

Terry looked at her, he wanted to tell her that he had never been more attracted to a woman the way he was to her… but… he could never be with her, and it was breaking his heart.

\- I'm going to take the cups in the kitchen, said Candy, looking down

She took the cups and quickly got out of the room. She arranged the kitchen and she went to lie down on the couch and closed her eyes. She wanted to try to understand what was happening to her. It made no sense what so ever! This man, she didn't know him less than 24 hours ago, and she wanted to stay with him all the time… she wanted to see him… oh what was happening to her? She loved being in the little house with Terry, she loved being in Terry's presence, she loved talking to Terry… Oh my God! She loved Terry, period. No, there must be a mistake, she was going to Oxenbourg to fulfill her duty, she couldn't fall in love now! She was happy to have no strings to her heart, so she wouldn't suffer living with a man she'd never seen… maybe she would've fallen in love with her husband? Now, she had fallen in love with a perfect stranger, after spending only a few hours with him! What they say in romance novels was the truth; sometimes it takes time, sometimes it's love at first sight… she had to stay away from Terry, she didn't want to do anything to dishonour herself, her parents and the queen.

Terry in the bedroom was as confused as Candy. He didn't understand what was happening to him either, all he knew, was that he loved to have this young beautiful and innocent girl with him, he was happy he'd saved her and she revealed herself to be a model of goodness and generosity. But all that, everything that was happening , took him a little off guard and it troubled him a bit… He was going to go into town to see where the situation with the riot was, he was going to do it now to clear his head. He thought about the freckles on her nose, about her big emerald green eyes… No, that was enough, he shouldn't think like that, he had to get out of the house. He stood up and put his shirt on and looked for his coat and his hat. He found the coat and the hat in the sitting room where, he also saw Candy lying on the couch. This last one opened her eyes when she heard the steps on the wooden floor of the house. Terry saw she opened her eyes.

\- Forgive me, I didn't mean to wake you up…

\- No, it's ok she said, I was just resting a little, that's all.

\- You can go on the bed while I'm out to see where things are… if it's safe, I will come back and take you there…

\- Ok, Mr. Terry, I'm going to wait for you here…

\- I will come back as soon as possible, either to stay here of to take you to the police station so we could find Winston…don't open the door to anyone.

\- Ok. See you later said Candy looking at him leave, be careful!

He got out of the house and he closed the door behind him. Candy felt alone and she decided to go lie down on the bed. She was on the other side of the double bed, but she couldn't help smell Terry perfume and it made her head spin. Tears were coming down her cheeks. She didn't need all these emotional complications.

Terry walked until he got into town but he couldn't stop thinking about Candy. All he did was saving a damsel in distress; he never thought that she would occupy his thoughts that way… He walked and he got to town where the situation was still not good, people were still afraid. He took advantage of his time there to do some shopping for food and drinks. He also bought some soap, toothpaste, toothbrush, hairbrush boy lotion. The riots were still not over and the police seemed overwhelmed…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Winston continued to be worried sick. He didn't know where to look for Candy; but he was still looking for her, despite the dangerous situation in the streets… he didn't want to leave town without finding her first… dead or alive. He cursed himself for the thousandth time to have brought her to that damned restaurant. They should've stayed at the train station and wait for the next train…

oOoOoOoOoOo

In England, Archibald of Cornwell was surprised by Annie's sudden coldness. This last one had followed Candy's advice and she decided to play hard to get. Maybe Archibald will respect her a little more, if she was not easy…

\- Annie, what's going on? We were having fun together…

\- You said it, "having fun"…

\- What's changed?

\- Candy is gone… I miss her a lot and she asked me to respect my body a little more… to not be too easy…

Archibald cursed Candy in his head; that saint had given his Annie advice… but he couldn't say anything, because she probably told Annie he was after her. Archibald decided to clean up his act, so Annie will forgive him. Patricia encouraged Annie not to play with Archie anymore. She, herself was interested in Alistair, but she took things really slowly. They were both very lucky to have the privilege of choosing their spouses.

At Candy's, her parents received the news that Candy didn't arrived to destination as planed. They were very worried and they thought maybe something happened to Candy on the road to Oxenbourg. They didn't want to tell her brothers and sisters so they won't worry them. The mother cried in her bedroom and she prayed for her little girl to be safe and sound.

oOoOoOoOoOo

For Candy, in the little house, it seemed like an eternity since Terry had left to go to town. It was almost dark when he came back to the little house and Candy had a sight of relief when she heard the noise at the door. She smiled when she saw him come in.

\- Good evening, he said coming in with is bags.

She ran to help him with the bags when she saw him with bags. She had to restrain herself not to jump to his neck…

\- Good evening she said with a smile, how are you?

\- I'm fine, thank you. The town is still very dangerous. That's why it took me so long… I had to hide a lot to avoid trouble makers… you weren't too bored?

\- A little, but I slept… how's your wound?

\- Fine, thank you, he said smiling.

She started to undo the groceries he brought.

\- I'm going to cook something to eat.

\- I'm going to help you…

\- No, that's not necessary, said Candy.

\- Come on milady, you spent the day alone, let me keep you company.

\- Ok, said Candy laughing.

They were in the kitchen and they prepared diner together.

\- You know how to cook?

\- I spent a lot of time in the kitchen at home learning, said Candy.

\- Because…?

\- Sometimes I cook for the families I visit if the mother is ill…

\- Oh…

\- And I would like to cook for my husband sometimes, she said looking down…

\- Your husband? You'll probably have an army of employees…

\- Yes, but I will choose one day where I'm going to be in the kitchen, just me, without the help…

\- You're really very nice, said Terry, I didn't know they made people like you…

\- People like me? She said on the defensive.

\- I didn't mean it in a bad way…

\- Maybe I'm playing with you and telling you stories.

\- Maybe… but if that's the case, you're a really good actress…

Candy burst out laughing. They ate the food they prepared, sausages, potatoes and vegetables; green beans. After the dinner, he lit a fire in the chimney of the sitting room. They were talking. You could hear gun shots outside and little explosions. But Candy felt safe with Terry in the little house.

She never felt like that before, she had never been in love before. Why did her heart choose that moment, when she had to fulfill her duty? Whatever the reason, she almost wanted to take advantage of it, but she was afraid of the intensity of her feelings.

Later that evening it was time to go to bed. They were sitting on the couch but very far from each other. They stood up.

\- I'm going to leave the bed to you tonight; I will sleep on the couch…

\- No, that's ok. You're wounded…

\- I'll manage. I'm not going to faint today… like yesterday.

They were standing next to each other, they were looking each other in the eyes and Terry was dying to kiss her… He took her in his arms, leaned and put his lips on hers.

Candy felt for the first time in her life, the tongue of a man in her mouth! She was surprised, she closed her eyes and she surprised herself when she started responding to the kiss, without knowing what she was doing… the sensation was incredibly delicious. She now understood what her friend Annie was talking about… a thrill ran through her body and ignited a fire in her veins. All the feelings she had for this man, mixed with the ones from the kiss had awaken in her, made all her senses explode! Her head was spinning, she felt dizzy. She wanted to continued, but a little voice was whispering to her in ear that she had to honour her parents and the queen…this man was going to ruin everything for her, she pushed him away, and slapped him with all her strength!

Terry, who had taken a risk by kissing her by surprise, was surprised to see her respond to the kiss; he savoured it to the fullest… but when she pulled away from him and slapped him… he was only half surprised. She was keeping herself for her husband, and he had ruined her first kiss ever with her husband….but she was so irresistible, and he was not made of stone.

\- How dare you? She asked with tears in her eyes.

\- But, I …

\- I was keeping myself for my husband! And you knew that! She cried with tears in her eyes.

Terry was a little upset. He knew she was going to be surprised, but… he was sure she liked the kiss… he felt hurt that she'd rather have her first kiss with her husband…It was too late now…

\- For your husband? Your body is intact, don't worry! It was only a kiss for heaven's sake!

\- You had no right! She said crying running to the bedroom, you've dishonoured me!

\- Dishonoured? He said following her to the bedroom, we can see you have no idea what it is to be dishonoured…

\- You saved my life, that doesn't mean that I belong to you!

She thought he was a gentleman, that he wouldn't take advantage of her like the rest of the men.

\- You're like all the others… all you want is to fondle me… was that the price to pay for having been saved by you? You want my body too? She yelled.

He was outraged, how could she say something like that?

\- How dare you ask me something like that? I'm not one of you stupid suitors!

\- Really? Well, you just behaved like them! That's all your interested in? You men? Fondling girls and take their virginity?

\- Candy…he said angry.

\- I told you I was keeping myself for my husband!

\- Oh, enough with your husband! He's not here! If you don't tell him that I kissed you, he won't know the difference! With your outraged prude attitude, even if I wanted your precious body, you completely turned me off! He said getting out of the room furious.

\- Go to hell! Said Candy crying on the bed.

He went back to sitting room and slept on the couch and she was still crying on the bed. She was crying because she loved the kiss, it was the most magnificent thing in the world. She was going to marry someone else, which meant the she will never feel what she felt with Terry. She was starting to understand Annie was talking about, when she was telling her stories about those middle aged woman who had lovers to satisfy themselves… No, she never thought she would think about that after spending only one day with a perfect stranger who had saved her life, stole a kiss from her and whom she didn't seem to be able to get out of her head…


	5. Chapter 5

_**My heart is yours**_

_**Chapter 5  
"Like Tristan and Iseult"**_

The mattress didn't have the comfort of her usual mellow bed. It might have been more comfortable than the couch the night before, but Candy couldn't sleep all night… she was agitated, incapable of sleeping. Every time she closed her eyes, she would relive the kiss… the wonderful kiss that came and turned her life upside down. She couldn't get Terry out of her head, and not only because he was in the next room. In her head, and in her heart, there was a swirl, something she couldn't control… it was stronger than her and she was feeling bad… She had to talk to Terry… but not during the night…. She was going to wait till morning… She wanted to go see him right away… but to tell him what exactly? That she couldn't sleep because she couldn't stop thinking about him? She was more confused than ever… All those feelings, it was new for her… Her heart, innocent heart… her heart that had never felt loving feelings for any man, was now racing.

Terry on his part couldn't sleep either. He took a risk by kissing Candy, but he didn't expect his reaction…. He knew she was going to be upset, because she was so prude, but why did he react that way? He behaved like a lout, and instead of apologising to her, he got angry with her because she slapped him and she said she was keeping herself pure for her future husband… She wanted her husband to be the first man to kiss her and he'd ruin that for her… she felt dishonoured… But he would have never dishonoured her; on the contrary, he wanted to honour her, he wanted to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her… But he knew it was impossible; she had a duty to fulfill and he had obligations too… But… he had never felt like that before with a woman and… they were alone in the little house so, he wanted to take advantage of that to the fullest. He's going to apologise in the morning, he couldn't stand that she was angry with him. He will never see her again after the end of the riots, when they will continue their roads like nothing happened. He will have to forget that he had met, the most beautiful, gracious, generous and compassionate woman in the world…

When dawn arrived, he got ready and he made breakfast with the food he bought the day before… he wanted to make peace with her, even if he thought it would be better to be at odds with her, so the separation would be less complicated… But he couldn't get himself to be in bad terms with her…he…had fallen in love with her! Yes, ever since he saw her in the little restaurant, smiling innocently to those thugs… Oh… that's a complication he didn't need! But it was stronger than him, he liked that sensation… ever since he laid his eyes on her and identified her problem, he wanted to spend the maximum of time with her… but he knew he had to try to avoid her too…

Candy got out of bed, without being able to sleep all night. She decided to go to the heart of the problem. Her father always said that there was no problem without solution. She had even asked the queen for help for her charity work, in front of her parents and the queen's subjects stunned faces… She practically wasn't afraid of anything… so she was going to see that young man who had saved her life and stole a kiss from her and….talk. It shouldn't be that complicated… But her heart was racing with the queen, she had asked for a favour in exchange for her obedience. Well… we'll see. So she got ready and went to the sitting room, she found that Terry made breakfast… He raised his eyes to look at her. Their eyes crossed. They stared at each other for a while.

\- Good morning, said Candy still staring at him.

\- Good morning, he said without letting go of her eyes

\- You've made breakfast. Terry, you shouldn't have bothered, I could've done it…

\- I wanted you to rest Candy, he said,

They'd dropped the formalities… After what had happened the night before, they could call each other with their given names.

\- You can manage pretty well in the kitchen too, she said.

\- Let's just say that when I was little, I liked to observe people in the kitchen… but I never thought I would need it one day…

\- Not bad for a first time…

They ate in silence… they had so much to say to each other, but…They finished eating their breakfast. They cleaned the table and the kitchen. They went to sit in the sitting room in front of the chimney. He sat in an armchair and she sat on the couch.

\- Candy, started Terry, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night… I had no right to do what I did… I … didn't want to dishonour you… you were just so beautiful… in brief, I forgot my place…

\- What do you mean?

\- I also have a duty to fulfill…

\- A fiancée…, said Candy hurt in her heart.

\- Yes…

She had the impression of receiving a knife in her heart, but she had to look motionless…even if she was jealous.

\- So, you just wanted to play with me a little before you have your fiancée for life? Said Candy upset.

\- But…

\- It's not fair to my future husband… you wouldn't want someone to take advantage of your fiancée…

\- I wasn't taking advantage of you…. I…

\- You what then? What did you want to do? What did you think was going to happen?

\- Honestly? I don't know…

\- You can't play with people's feelings that way…two days ago, I was on my way to join my future husband… now I found myself with you in this little house and I don't know what to think!

Terry saw where she was going… He didn't want to confuse her more than she already was; he decided to put an end to the conversation…

\- I can reassure you now; I will never touch you again. I'm sorry about yesterday evening, it won't happen again. I also have a fiancée and I have to think about her, like you said; I wouldn't want someone to take advantage of her. From now on, you have nothing to fear from me…

\- Nothing at all, she said sadly.

She wanted to talk about her feelings, the confusion in her mind, and the swirl of passion which she was in. He stood up from the armchair.

\- I'm going to go lye down a little, he said going to the bedroom…

Candy looked at him go, heartbroken. She felt the mutual attraction and now, he was pulling away from her, crawling into a shell, to avoid misunderstanding and heartaches. Should she let him do it? Maybe, but she had never felt those kind of feelings before and she was almost certain that she will never feel them again for the rest of her life. How long were they going to be in that little house? The riots continued in town, and it was not really safe to go out in the streets. For the first time in her life, she understood what the expression "floating on a cloud" meant and she wanted to talk to Terry one more time; she didn't know what she was going to say… but she wanted to talk to him. She stood up and went to the bedroom. She found him shirtless, lying on the bed; his eyes were closed. He was very attractive. She felt her head spinning…

\- Terry, are you asleep?

He opened his eyes, surprised to see her in the bedroom. What was she doing there? Why was she making the task so difficult?

\- Candy, I wanted to sleep a little…

\- I know, I'm sorry, but I wanted to talk to you…

\- About what?

\- Your… fiancée… do you really have one?

\- Yes…

\- You never talked about her before… I told you about my future husband…

\- I don't have the habit of telling my life story to everybody….

He had said that very dryly and Candy felt a little hurt. He wanted her to get out of the room; otherwise, he won't be responsible for his actions.

\- Oh… she said sadly, but I thought we have gotten close…

\- Well you were wrong! You reminded me with that slap that you're destined to someone else, and so am I !

He was so cold all of a sudden. She didn't understand why, she knew he liked her, she could feel it… he was pushing her away, he had a fiancée and he had to think about her and she was promised to someone else… So, he told her something he had no intention of saying;

\- Now, can you let me rest? The couch is not very comfortable to sleep on…

\- Of course. But I wanted to apologise for yesterday too, for my behaviour…

\- Ok. Now that you've cleared your conscience, can I take my nap?

He was so cold, he was trying to push her away and discourage her, when everything he wanted to do, was to take her in his arms and kiss her. She wanted to respond, when they heard someone knocking at the door. With everything that was going on in town, it could be thugs…

\- Who could it be? Said Candy.

\- I don't know, said Terry, but…

\- I'm going to answer that…

\- No… it could be dangerous…

\- What if they come in and find us? No, I'm going to try to get rid of who ever it is…

Terry looked at her, he was afraid it was the thugs that would kidnap her again.

\- Ok. A young girl alone won't make them too mean, go ahead… but they could get ideas like the thugs… I'm going to be behind the door listening, at the first sign of trouble, you scream and I'll come out…

\- Ok, she said looking at him tenderly.

The knocks were getting louder. Candy ran to open the door. She found a young sergeant, who smiled when he saw her.

\- Oh…, he said, hello Miss!

\- Hello, said Candy smiling.

\- I'm sorry for bothering you, I wanted to make sure everything was fine and that you had no problems because of the riots…

\- No, I'm fine, sir, said Candy.

\- Are you alone?

\- Yes…

\- What's a nice girl like you, doing alone in a little house?

\- I live here, said Candy smiling.

\- Really? And you also go out from time to time?

\- When there's no riot, yes…

\- The riots… but… when the riots will be over the town is going to be calm, I could come and get you to go eat somewhere, in a restaurant?

\- Come and get me? Are you asking me out, sergeant?

\- Yes. If you don't have any suitors, of course….

Terry behind the door couldn't believe his ears, that sergeant was trying to pick her up! Candy was laughing with the sergeant.

\- I'm going to try to come back after the riots, so we could make some plans…

\- Ok, said Candy smiling, goodbye then…

\- Goodbye… Miss…

\- Candy….

\- Goodbye, Miss Candy, he said kissing her hand, my name is Warner…

\- Goodbye Mr. Warner said Candy laughing.

\- Close the door behind me and don't open it at night. You never know…

\- Ok, thanks said Candy.

She closed the door and she was surprised to find Terry looking at her. She was so irresistible… He was looking at her intensely.

\- Terry? Are you ok?

\- What was that?

\- What? She asked surprised.

\- With the sergeant…

\- I was trying to be nice…

\- Nice? He was practically eating out of your hand!

Terry was jealous and Candy was pleased…

\- Terry… I was only nice, I assure you. I wasn't trying to seduce him…

\- That's not how I saw it…

\- You mean no one has ever been that nice to you? She asked with a little voice.

\- Nice! He repeated approaching her, Oh my God, Candy!

He was still shirtless and Candy's head was spinning when she looked at him. He leaned and this time, she was waiting for him… He put his lips on her and she put her arms around his neck and she responded to the kiss ardently and he held her against him. It was magnificent and she didn't want it to stop. Terry carried her without letting go of her lips, took her to the bedroom and put her on the bed… a little time passed before they decided to stop…

\- Oh my God! What are we doing? Said Terry between two kisses.

\- We're making each other feel good, said Candy curling up against him… Oh Terry…. Don't say anything, kiss me again…

He kissed her again; they will talk later, for the moment… all the accumulated tension of the last two days…they didn't have the strength to resist temptation. Candy had never been so impulsive, she didn't understand what was happening to her, but she loved every second and every sensation. They both knew that they had to stop before they go too far… They stayed on the bed lying there, still in each other's arms.

\- Candy…

\- Yes…

\- Oh Candy… my God!

\- I know Terry… I didn't need this kind of complication either…I've got a duty to fulfill or I had no problem doing it… but now…

\- I also have a duty to fulfill Candy…

\- I can't dishonour my parents she said with tears in his eyes…

\- I cannot, not fulfill my duty either….

\- So, all we're going to have is this time now…. She said sadly

\- I love you Candy… he said with a soft voice

\- I love you too Terry she said crying, oh…. Why is life so complicated? If I hadn't stopped in that restaurant to eat….

\- We can't abandon so easily, said Terry, we could try to be together…

Candy thought about the promise she made the queen in exchange for funds for her Charity Centre for the poor and the less fortunate. To come back on her word was… impossible!

\- How? No, it's impossible, said Candy, my father will never forgive me. I'm the eldest and I have to set an example for my brothers and sister and my mother is going to be heartbroken…

Terry was talking, but he also knew it was impossible for him to be with Candy…. She was much too loyal and she didn't want to disappoint her family…

\- You're right Candy… but I can't imagine my life without you…

\- You didn't know me 3 days ago…

\- I know, that's what's funny…

\- I'm beginning to understand how "Tristan and Iseult" felt; after they drank the love potion… they lived an impossible love…

\- To death… unfortunately because of the potion… but we didn't drink any potion… they were doomed…

\- Don't you think we're doomed too? Terry, we both have to marry other people… that's not fair! For once, I'm in love! My friend Annie was telling me she heard matured women talking about their lovers…. Most of the marriages are arranges so they have lovers…

\- I don't think you're the kind of woman who takes a lover and cheats on her husband…

\- I don't think so either, but I have to admit that for the first time, I thought about that possibility… oh my God! This is crazy! I can't ask you to cheat on your wife either…!

\- I would do anything for you, Candy…

\- No… it's morally impossible in my head…

\- That's what I thought, said Terry laughing.

\- The police are starting to go around… the riots are almost done… we'll have to go back to our lives…

\- Let's not think about that right now, let's take advantage of our time together…let's forget about the rest of the world

\- Ok…

They spent the rest of the day talking about their childhood, about everything and nothing, except about their future spouses.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile in England, Candy's parents were very very worried about their daughter, they took the boat to get to Liechtenstein, where Candy and Wilson were suppose to stop before getting to Oxenbourg. They left the other children in the castle with a governess. They were in a hotel and they were told that the riots were almost over. The duke had sent people to look for Candy.

\- We're going to find her, said the duke to his wife who was crying.

\- My poor little girl, said the duchess, she must be terrified and I hope she's fine…

\- I hope so too, said the duke hugging his wife, she must be terrified.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Winston on his end, continued looking for Candy and he was getting more and more worried as time passed. But he still had hope; they haven't found her body, which meant she was still alive somewhere… But he shouldn't be thinking about that… he had to be optimistic.

oOoOoOoOoOo

In England, Annie and Patty were also very worried about Candy. They were praying for her every night.

Ever since Annie changed her attitude, Archibald had to fight for her now, because she let other men court her too. She thanked Candy in her heart; she was right, playing hard to get attracts more men… she didn't know that her best friend was living a forbidden and impossible love with a perfect stranger, who had saved her from thugs who wanted to abuse her, and that she had thrown out the window, her principals, well, those on kissing only that is, and that she was making out with her saviour and she loved every second of it, because she knew she will never be with him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

In the little house our two lovebirds had forgotten the rest of the world and were taking full advantage of each other's presence, without crossing the line, of course. They spent the best moments of their lives, for the first time and they didn't want it to stop. They made diner and eat together with laughs and joy. It was time to go to bed…

\- I'm living you the bedroom, said Terry, it's more comfortable.

\- It's big enough for the both of us…, said Candy with a little voice.

Terry looked at her tenderly. He knew she didn't mean that they should be intimate, but they could try and share the bed.

\- If of course you can manage to sleep until morning without doing anything, said Candy with the same little voice.

\- You want to risk it… you're not afraid?

\- I love you Terry, and I trust you… you wouldn't want me to go to my husband dishonoured…

He was looking at her, yes, he wanted to make her his, but he couldn't do that to her, when they will not end up together.

\- Tristan and Iseult with their impossible induced love by the love potion, managed not to do anything…when the king found them with the sword between them, separating them… we can control our actions, said Terry.

\- Ok, Tristan, said Candy smiling, it may be the one and only night we're going to spend together… in each others arms, and in the same bed…

\- We could make sure nothing happens…

\- By not touching each other?

\- We could put something in the middle of the bed; a rope with a sheet hanging…

\- Terry… I can't believe I'm going to say, what I'm about to say… but this maybe the one and only night we're going to spend together, I want to spent it in your arms, if you want it too, of course…

\- Of course I want to, Candy… I love you so much and I'm ready to spend a platonic night in your arms, my dear Iseult…

\- Oh my Tristan, I love you so much…. Said Candy hugging him…

They got ready for the night and they lay down on the bed, next to each other and Terry took her in his arms and she fell asleep on his chest. She didn't want to ever wake up. Terry was also feeling good with Candy; to leave her is going to be torture… But none of them could change things, they had no choice. They had a duty to fulfill and they were both much too loyal to do otherwise, even if it meant they were going to suffer for the rest of their lives. The night was marvellous, platonic but the heat of their bodies and the chemistry they had made them very happy.

But all good things must come to an end… The next day, the riots were officially over and they had to go back to their lives and their duties… they woke up with regrets, and they got ready for the day. They ate their last meal together…

\- I'm going to take you to the police station, Winston should find you there…

\- Of course, said Candy with tears in her eyes…

\- Candy, don't cry, please….

\- Terry, how could you ask me that? I don't want to leave you…

\- I know, me neither, but we don't have the choice and you know it…

\- I know… I don't know if I'm going to feel anything for my husband, but I'm happy to have those feelings for you… and I will love you forever…

\- Candy, I'm going to love you forever too….my love. I will never forget our stay here, together…

\- I won't forget it either… those moments spent with you, are the most beautiful ones in my life…

They finished their meal, cleaned the little house; Terry left some money in the kitchen. They left together for the police station. They were walking in silence and they took a taxi to the police station. In the carriage, she was in his arms. They stopped in front of the police building.

\- I'm going to leave you here Candy, he said.

\- You're not coming with me?

\- I'm going to continue my way he said with sadness.

\- Oh….very well, said Candy with tears in her eyes.

He took her and kissed her for a long time on the lips, he was able to taste her salty tears and he was making an effort not to cry.

\- Goodbye my love, he said heartbroken, farewell my dear Iseult.

\- Goodbye my beloved she said crying, farewell my dear Tristan.

He kissed her again and she got out of the carriage which left. Candy climbed the stairs that lead her to the police station. She found Winston there who had came, like every morning to see if they had any news about her. He had a sigh of relief when he saw her.

\- Lady Hayden-White! He said running to her, Thank God! You almost drove me mad! I had lost the queen's goddaughter and the future princess of Oxenbourg… Are you all right, is everything fine?

\- I'm fine, Winston…

\- I'm taking you to a doctor….

\- You don't have to, said Candy with an absent tone.

\- I beg your pardon, Lady Hayden-White, but I have to make sure that your purity is intact… otherwise the queen is going to have my head!

\- Of course, said Candy, anything you want…

A part of her had left with Terry. She was going to obey her parents, the queen and fulfill her duty. She knew that she will never fall in love with her husband. Those days spent with the love of her life, were the most beautiful of her existence and she will never forget them. They really were like "Tristan and Iseult", cursed and doomed to never be together and to live an impossible love.

oOoOoOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

_**My heart is yours**_

_**Chapter 6  
"The choice to be happy"**_

Candy came out of the medical cabinet the face motionless. The doctor gave her a clean bill of health and he assured Winston that the hymen of Lady Hayden-White was intact. Winston had a sigh of relief and quickly bought train tickets for Liechtenstein, their last stop before they get to Oxenbourg. Candy didn't say anything, she had a dreamy face and her eyes looked lost. Winston was wondering what had happened to the happy young girl he had with him before. Ever since her return, she wasn't smiling or talking anymore. What happened to her during her kidnapping? She wasn't raped, but something did happen to her. She was different. Winston had sent a telegram to the queen to tell her that Candy was safe and sound. Candy's parents also got the news and they were crazed with joy.

When Candy and Winston arrived in Liechtenstein, the duke and the duchess were waiting for them at the station. The duchess ran to her daughter and hugged her hard.

\- Candy! Oh Candy! My little girl! She said crying, Oh thank you God, you're fine! You're safe and sound…

\- Yes, mum, I was saved by a man, who took care of me….

\- He protected you? God bless him!

Her father hugged her too, very happy to have found his eldest daughter.

\- Candy, oh my God! I feel like turning back and run to England! Said her father

\- No, dad, you can't upset the queen. I'm fine and I can still fulfill my duty… said Candy smiling

\- Oh honey, said her father, I never wanted to put you in danger….

\- It's not your fault dad, if there was a riot and I was kidnapped by thugs…

\- Fortunately, you're safe and sound; I wish I could thank your saviour…

\- He… he had a previous engagement, he couldn't stay , said Candy softly.

Her mother noticed her tone change and she looked at the daughter, she was different. What happened between her and her saviour? Her virginity was intact, but… They arrived at the hotel where the prince of Oxenbourg people where waiting for them. Candy had a room alone and her parents had the room next door. She was alone with her mother in her hotel room. She took a bath and she was brushing her hair. Her mother decided to ask her what was wrong.

\- Candy let me brush your hair, honey, said the duchess, are you alright? Those thugs didn't mistreat you before you were saved?

\- No, mum…

\- So why are you so sad?

Candy looked at her mother, she had to tell her the truth, she needed encouragement.

\- Mum oh mum! She said jumping to her neck.

\- Candy, my darling, what's wrong?

\- Oh mum, it's awful, she said crying.

\- Tell me what's wrong….

\- Mum…I … oh I don't know if I should tell you….

\- You can tell me anything, honey, I will never break your confidence…it's about a man, isn't it?

\- Mum…I've fallen in love… she said crying.

\- Oh Candy! Said her mother hugging her.

\- I don't know how it happened… all I know, it's that I can't get him out of my head…

\- Your saviour….

\- Yes, he saved me from the thugs. We were hiding in a little house in the woods, because of the riots… he was hurt, I took care of him. We were talking about everyday things… I left him the bed and I slept on the couch…. He left the next day to get us some food. When he came back, I was so happy… we had dinner, then we had to go to bed and before I went to the bedroom, because he's left me the bed that time, we looked at each other and I felt all funny… he… kissed me…

\- Oh Candy!

\- I pushed him away and I slapped him… we yelled at each other and then I went to sleep in the bedroom and he took the couch. I didn't sleep all night. I was only thinking about that kiss… the next day he had made breakfast when I woke up, we ate and talked like nothing happened the night before. Then he apologised for his behaviour and he told me he had a duty to fulfill; he had a fiancée… and mum curiously enough, that's not what I wanted to hear… it hurt me to hear he had a fiancée…. I was jealous! He said he wanted to go to the bedroom to rest and I followed him a few minutes later. He tried to get rid of me, by being cold and dry with me, but I didn't let myself be discouraged. I also apologised for my behaviour from the night before, but he was still cold and brittle. There was a knock at the door, it was a sergeant. My saviour hid while I answered the door. The sergeant was asking me out and when he finally left…I turned around and he was there, he was jealous because I was nice with the sergeant and he leaned and this time I was waiting, mum. It was wonderful…

\- Oh my God, Candy!

\- We didn't do anything physically irreparable… we just spend our time being together… but we knew we both had a duty to fulfill and that we could never be together…Mum, I love him so much. I didn't know I could love someone that much.

Candy was crying and her mother was hugging her. The duchess was hurting for her daughter, who was going to spend the rest of her life with a man she didn't love.

\- Candy honey, said the duchess, oh, I'm so sorry you're hurting right now. But I'm proud of you, for coming to fulfill your duty.

\- I couldn't disappoint you, mum, and especially the queen who had made my dream come true and I didn't have the right to ask him not to fulfill his duty….but he was ready to do it… but I couldn't dishonour you, mum…

\- I'm happy you were able to…, that you're having these feelings, honey and I'm so proud of you to have put your desires aside for your father and I…

\- I'm going to be the princess of Oxenbourg for the rest of my life and if I see the man I love one day, I won't be able to do anything with him… we're doomed, like…

\- "Tristan and Iseult", finished her mother

\- That's how I call him, "Tristan" and he calls me "Iseult"… except we didn't drink any love potion… it's the real thing.

\- An impossible love. Oh Candy!

Candy went to bed crying her lost love for Terry. She missed him so much. She had to take a nap, but she couldn't sleep, she just closed her eyes ... When she woke up a few hours later, her mother announced to her that she had to meet her future husband.

\- Mum, I don't want to see him….

\- You don't really have the choice, honey…you have to meet him…

\- But, what difference does it make? I can see him the day of the wedding at the church… and it would have the same effect on me…

\- Whatever, honey. But you still have to see him.

\- Why can't we wait until we get to Oxenbourg?

\- Because he's on a business trip and now he's here and he wants to see you.

\- But I don't want to see him. I want my "Tristan".

\- Candy, I know it's impossible, but you have to forget about your "Tristan"… and avoid talking about him…

\- It's pretty recent in my mind, mum…

\- You have to make an effort, honey. If you talk like that in the castle, they're going to think you have a lover….

\- Ok, but I'm calling him "Tristan" not by his real name… to protect his identity…

\- And also to remember the impossible love you're living… the prince is going to see you in an hour…

\- I'm going to go for a walk…

\- Don't go too far…

\- The riots are over and we're not in Austria anymore…

\- I know, don't forget your appointment…

\- See you later, mum…

Candy went downstairs and she walked to the hotel's garden, which was very big; there was a little wood and a lake where people where having some boat rides. Candy walked to the little wood. Some people were riding horses. She had tears in her eyes, she was thinking about Terry. She saw a very big tree and she decided to climb it. She was not 10 anymore, but she didn't forget how to climb trees. She arrived on a big branch and she sat on it.

\- Oh Tristan, she said out loud, I miss you so much! I love you so much my love… I never thought I would have such strong feeling for another human being…

\- Neither did I, said a voice above her….

Candy was startled and she raised her head to see where the voice was coming from. She was surprised to see Terry on a higher branch.

\- Tristan? She said.

\- Yes, it's me Iseult.

\- Oh my God, she said smiling.

\- Come and join me, honey…

\- Ok….

She climbed higher to be at the same level as him, he helped her to sit next to him and she jumped to his neck and hugged him for a long time.

\- Oh I missed you so much, said Terry.

\- I missed you too…

\- What are you doing in Liechtenstein?

\- My parents came to wait for me here, to see if I was alright… what about you…?

\- I have business here, my….

\- Let's not talk about our duty, please. I want to be with you for now…

\- Ok….

He looked for her lips and they kissed passionately for a long while. She had to meet her prince later on, but for now, she was with the man she loved and she was taking full advantage, for the last time, because once she meets her prince, she will never be able to kiss Terry, by loyalty to her future husband, and for his dignity…

\- You climb trees, Iseult?

\- As you can see, she said laughing.

\- One more thing we have in common….

\- I'm surprise to see a gentleman sitting on a tree.

\- Childhood habits are difficult to get rid of…

\- I can't believe I'm on a tree, kissing the man of my dreams.

\- Of your dreams?

\- Yes, since we'll never be together, I will be with you in my dreams…

\- I wish so much that dream was real…

\- Let's not think about that… let's take advantage of our time… but I have to go back to my bedroom. My mother is waiting for me.

\- Stay a little bit more, said Terry hugging her.

\- Ok, she said taking his lips.

She was savouring the presence of the man she loved, without going to far, but they couldn't help caressing each other. Candy had a moaning of pleasure. She was on a tree branch…. Oh my God, what were they doing? But it was a goodbye for them…

\- Winston took me to the doctor…

\- To see whether your virginity was intact?

\- Yes…

\- I wish I was your lover, your first lover.

\- Me too, she said with tears in her eyes.

\- Tristan and Iseult were not able to resist…

\- She was forced to beg her servant to take her place in the king's bed and sacrifice her virginity….

\- That king mustn't have been very bright to not realise that it wasn't his wife in his bed…

\- Maybe he drank a lot of wine during the wedding reception.. fortunately for Iseult, said Candy smiling.

\- I was a gentleman…

\- And I will be eternally grateful to you for your sacrifice, my love, because I wanted to give myself to the man I love with all my heart and that man is you…

\- Believe me my love; it's taking me all the strength of the universe not to do it. You're the one I was waiting for all my life and I will love no other woman like I love you… I will never forget you.

\- It's the last time we see each other for good this time. Even if we don't see each other anymore…..

\- Iseult, we're in the same world… we're going to see each other eventually and even if it's torture, it's going to be a delight to see you, without being able to touch each other…

Candy thought that she was going to be the wife of a prince… oh …she definitely won't be able to touch him…

\- You need to have courage, Iseult.

\- I'm going to fulfill my duty and honour my parents. But I'm making the biggest sacrifice by giving up our love, because everything in my head is telling me to run away with you so that we could live together in a country where no one knows us…

\- We could never live in peace knowing that we've deceived and dishonour our families… but it's not fair…

\- I know, but things are what they are…but I would give anything to be a peasant right now, free to marry whomever I want…

\- Me too…

\- Maybe in another life time… said Candy smiling, but I'm happy to have met you and to have all those feelings. Thank you to saving my life… without you, I would've been dishonoured and unable to fulfill my duty…

\- If you hadn't flirted with that thug…

\- I was nice…

\- That's what I like with you, you're so nice, you don't even realise how attractive you are. Men are dogs, Candy, they only have one idea in their head…

\- I realised that… my best friend's suitor wanted to fondle me…

\- Oh….

\- And so did most married men I met…but I didn't think those thugs would kidnap me…

\- You were innocent and you didn't think that the world had no pity…

\- Thanks for saving me, my Tristan.

\- I don't know what possessed me to confront those thugs alone, but I couldn't stay without doing anything, when a poor young Lady was getting assaulted because she smiled to a thug…and I knew you that you would never get you out of my head… in fact now that I think about it, I thought you were really beautiful at the restaurant already…I was already in love with you…

\- I don't know when my feelings changed…the first time you kissed me, I didn't want to stop, but… it was almost a reflex… I love you so much. I have to go back to my room otherwise my mother is going to get worried… So, my dear Tristan, Goodbye…

\- Goodbye Iseult he said kissing her

\- I'm going to go down now she said sadly

\- Don't be sad, be happy and joyful for me, ok? Otherwise you're going to make our story sad…. Be happy and smiling, ok?

Candy looked at him with sad eyes. He was right, it was better to be smiling and stop treating their love story like a tragedy, like "Tristan and Iseult"…

\- Tristan and Iseult said Terry, like he read his thoughts, their story was tragic, but ours doesn't have to be… every time you'll think of me, you're going to smile and be happy. Don't think about the sad part, where we're not together, but the part about the happy feelings …I'm going to do the same thing, so we could fulfill our duty without any problem….

\- Ok, Tristan, said Candy you're right. I'm going to smile and be happy thinking about you; I don't want to be sad. That's a lousy feeling. Thank you Tristan. Good bye.

\- Good bye Iseult…I'll come down later. We can't risk anyone seeing us

\- Ok….

Candy went down the tree and she was walking to the hotel. She was happy, she was thinking about Terry and her heart was light…. She went back to her room and she found her mother a little angry.

\- Candy!

\- Mum, I'm sorry…

\- Where were you?

\- I was having a walk in the woods and I was on a tree…

\- You're still climbing trees, at your age?

Candy didn't want to tell her mother that she had just seen Terry and that she forgot about her meeting with the prince because she was stacking up on kisses…

\- Your hair is a mess and your make up is gone…

\- Euh… I washed my face in the lake…

\- Candy! Well the prince cancelled your meeting anyway; you'll see him in Oxenbourg…

\- Oh… great! Said Candy laughing.

\- You're way too happy… what did you do outside?

\- Nothing at all, mum. I took a walk and I climb trees and I'm happy… and I don't need to see the prince tonight to ruin my mood.

The duchess was looking at her daughter; she was too happy, the opposite of the girl that left the room earlier for her walk.

\- Oh my God said her mother, you saw your….

She wanted to say "lover" but she thought the word was too strong.

\- … your "Tristan" she finally said.

Candy, who didn't want her mother to be embarrassed, just smiled.

\- Mum, what are you saying? I'm on my way to see my prince to marry him…

She went to change singing and laughing. The duchess was looking at her powerless. She'd rather not know…. But her daughter was on cloud nine… the duchess ordered dinner and she ate in the room with her daughter. She then joined her husband in their room later. Candy took some paper letter and started to write to "Tristan", she knew that he will never see the letter in question, but it was her way of living that impossible love.

_**Somewhere out there  
Beneath the pale blue night  
Someone's thinking of me  
And loving me tonight  
Somewhere out there  
Someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another  
In that big somewhere out there  
And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping  
Underneath the same big sky  
Somewhere out there  
If love can see us through  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true**_

Candy slept very well…to see Terry, by chance, was a gift from heaven which gave her the courage to continue her way. She would probably never have those kind of feelings anymore, but she was happy to know that she was not a vegetable, that she was having feeling, whether they were happy…or unhappy. Terry was right; she had to remember him with joy, not with sadness.

She woke up still in a good mood the next day. She was ready to fulfill her duty. She had found her determination of the beginning. Her mother was relieved, but she was also worried. Something had happened, for her daughter to change her attitude like that. But whatever it was, it was good for Candy. The trip to the principality of Oxenbourg happened without a problem. They arrived at the castle which was huge, very late at night. They gave Candy the west wing of the castle. They brought her food and she was able to eat in her room with her parents. She had servants, maids… they were all taking good care of her. The prince was still not there, he was on business trip.

Everybody in the castle was not happy about Candy's arrival. There was a young woman, Dame Eliza, who was hoping to marry the prince and become the princess and she was not happy with the fact that the queen of England had send her goddaughter to marry the prince. She wanted to find something to ruin the reputation of the future princess. She sent some people to spy on her and to find something on the future princess to stop her nuptials to the prince. The fact that she'd arrived later than planned had raised her suspicions. She wanted to see if she could use that to ruin the future princess.

oOoOoOoOoOo

In England, Candy brothers and sisters and her friends, Annie and Patricia were relieved to learn that Candy was safe and sound and in security in her husband's castle.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy said her prayers and she thought about Terry and she fell asleep. She was feeling good in the castle, oddly enough. That castle will be her home from now on, and she was going to make it her own.

We are all master of our destiny, we have the choice between joy and sadness. Candy and Terry, despite the fact the will never be together, had chosen joy instead of sadness; instead of moping, crying and feeling sorry for themselves, they chose to remember their love with joy and happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

_**My heart is yours**_

_**Chapter 7  
"The wedding preparations"**_

The whole principality was getting ready for their prince's wedding. They hired additional employees from the village for the kitchen; cooks, waiters etc… the wedding was in three days and the prince was still on a business trip. Candy was glad, if she met the prince at the altar for the first time, she wouldn't see the difference. She spent the 3 days before her wedding trying on wedding dresses; she had personnel tailors who were sewing a new wardrobe for her, worthy of a princess. She could choose the models, create them modify them and she was having fun doing it with her mother.

\- Candy, said her mother, you're very lucky.

\- Because I have all those dresses? Said Candy.

\- No, but…

\- Mum, I would give up all this in a second, if I could live with Tristan.

\- Candy! Said her mother, you must not speak that way… we're at the castle, walls have ears…

\- And windows have eyes…no one knows who Tristan is, mum… you don't know his name either…

\- Candy….begged her mother.

\- Ok. I'll stop. When are the others getting here?

\- The day before the wedding.

\- Great! I can't wait to se my brothers and sister, I miss them so much!

\- And your friends are going to come here too…

\- Annie and Patricia? Oh thank you mum!

\- You're welcome, honey.

She hugged her mother.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dame Eliza had spies everywhere and they have heard Candy talked about "Tristan" with her mother… But they needed more precision and more details to be able to use the information.

\- "Tristan" said Dame Eliza, who the hell is Tristan?

\- I don't know, madam said the spy, but she said that she would give up everything she had now, if she could be with him…

\- Really? The little English girl is a tramp… we have to try and found out who this Tristan is and bring him here so the princess will be unfaithful… good job… but it's not enough. Continue to listen to everything she says…

\- Very well madam, said the spy.

\- I'm going to get rid of that little slut…

Her twin brother who had just arrived asked her what she was talking about.

\- Eliza, what are you plotting?

\- I'm going to get rid of the prince's fiancée …

\- The prince's fiancée? Why?

\- Because I want to marry the prince…

\- Every young girl in the country also wants to marry the prince, but he already got a fiancée…

\- That stupid queen of England couldn't find another husband for her goddaughter?

\- The prince must have done a deal with the queen of England, and she is one of the most powerful leaders in the world and the prince wouldn't want to compromise his relations with her…

\- That's why I'm going to make sure the fiancée is dishonoured, so the prince won't be to blame…

\- Eliza, Oxenbourg needs the support of England, don't go and ruin everything…

\- The princess is going to ruin it by herself. I just learned that she would be ready to give up the throne for a certain Tristan…

\- Tristan? That's all you have? You're going to have to do better than that…

\- I'm going to pull it off, and I will marry the prince…

\- But the princess has to be a virgin… and Eliza you and I know that…

\- Neil! Please… let me get rid of her first…

\- Good luck, because, she's an angel…

\- Who's got a lover…

\- The Queen had her examined… she will not send her goddaughter if she was a slut…

\- We'll see…I'll get rid of her!

\- You're playing with fire, because if your plan backfires, you'll be ban from the castle forever and the prince….

\- The prince has never seen his fiancée; he doesn't care about her at all. He keeps cancelling their scheduled meetings

\- He won't be able to avoid her forever; he will see her at the altar…

\- After he marries her, without knowing what she looks like… he knows me, he thinks I'm beautiful…

\- You're daydreaming, said her brother laughing, but be careful; he could fall in love with her…

\- Neil he's avoiding her, he's not in love with her, he's in love with me…

\- You're deluding yourself; the prince never said he loved you…

\- Oh he loves me! He was not very enthusiastic that the queen of England had send him a "postal parcel"

\- "Postal parcel"? That's how you see the prince's fiancée?

\- But that's what she is literally. She has to marry him without asking any questions….

\- Because the diplomatic relations with England are in the line… and I saw the future princess, she's really beautiful… and it's too late, the marriage have to happen, everything is ready… and the prince knows he has a duty to fulfill… but if you say he's in love with you, you could become his mistress…

\- I don't want to be his mistress; I want to be the princess…

\- Because, you're not right? The prince's mistress; he doesn't even look at you…

\- Stop saying that! The counsel said that if he doesn't marry her, I'm the next in line… the little English girl and her queen came and ruin everything…

\- Eliza, I'm advising you to give up. To let the prince marry his fiancée.

\- I could get her killed? What do you think?

\- She's got guards everywhere…

\- I know. That's why I want to expose her. She's got a lover and I'm going to find him and bring him here…

\- Even if you find him, who says he's ready to come here and testify?

\- I'm going to offer him the world so he will bring her far away from here…and if I don't find him, I would find an impersonator to play the role and simply discredit the princess' reputation…

Neil had an exasperated sigh and looked at his sister. She was really mean and vindictive and she was capable to hurt the future princess. The prince, who was not attractive at all, had a lot of concubines they say. Neil had seen the future princess and he thought he wouldn't have any problem being married to such a beautiful creature and that it was a pity that she was going to marry an old coot like the prince.

\- Eliza, be careful, this could backfire on you… I have to go… I'll see you later.

\- Bye bro…

Dame Eliza continued her scheming to ruin the future princess.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy's brothers and sisters arrived at the castle the day before the wedding, with Candy's friends. She was surprised to see Annie and Patty's suitors, the Cornwell brothers; Alistair and Archibald.

\- Hello everybody, and thank you for coming! Said Candy kissing them one by one.

\- We wouldn't miss this for the world! A royal wedding! Or is it a princely wedding? Whatever! It's your wedding Candy we wouldn't miss it for the world! Said Annie smiling.

\- Thank you Annie, said Candy come to my wing of the castle.

\- Candy you have to tell us…, started Patty.

\- Yes, Annie, said Candy let's go…

\- So sis, said James, I miss you… you could still change your mind…

\- No way, James. The ceremony is tomorrow, said Candy laughing.

They all went to Candy's wing and they had a lot of fun. Candy had her tailors ready to make dresses for her friends and her little sisters.

\- Your own tailors, said Annie, you lucky she-devil!

Candy was always smiling. Her family and her friends were there. She was happy, but she couldn't stop thinking about Terry. But she continued laughing when she thought about him; so she smiled a lot…She joined Annie in a little living room and she decided to talk to her about Terry without saying his name, calling him "Tristan".

\- Candy, you really look happy, said Annie

\- Annie, you're my best friend, can I tell you a secret?

\- Of course, Candy… but first, I wanted to thank you for the Archibald thing… another one would've taken advantage of the moment to steal him away from me…

\- Even if I was madly in love with him, I would never do that to you Annie, you love him…

\- I know and thank you Candy. I've followed your advice and I became a little more harder on him and you were right, he wants me more…

\- That's good. Said Candy smiling.

\- Candy you're more cheerful than usual. You're about to marry a perfect stranger and you're on cloud nine… or is there another reason…?

\- Annie, what I'm going to tell you, you can't tell another soul…

\- Ok…

\- You learned about the problems I had, while I was coming here?

\- Yes, you were kidnapped by thugs, said Annie, and we were all very afraid for you …

\- I was saved by a gentleman, and we went to hide in a little house in the woods….

\- Oh, and you spent the night with a man alone in the house? Oh Candy…

\- I know, if people knew about it, they could cancel the wedding…

Candy told Annie everything that happened with "Tristan" in the little house, she didn't know that a spy was hearing every word and she was going to make a pleasure telling Dame Eliza everything…

\- Candy…

\- I now know what it is to be in love, Annie; I love him so much that my heart bleeds…

\- Oh Candy… but you seem so happy…

\- He asked me to smile and to be happy and smile when I think about him, so that our story will not be a sad one, to see the good side; we had the privilege to have those feelings, happy and sincere… to not see the impossible side of our love…

\- "Tristan and Iseult" said Annie, oh… my poor Candy!

\- No, Annie, don't be sad. Be happy for me. I'm going to fulfil my duty…

\- But Candy…

\- Annie, I can't dishonour my parents and let alone the queen… she held her end of the bargain and she opened a Charity Centre for the poor… how's the centre by the way?

\- Very well, we're able to help so many people and so many sick children… it feels good to help people, I now understand your passion…

\- That's good, Annie, I'm happy, I can't wait to start here…

\- You think you'll be able to convince your husband?

\- If I was able to convince the queen, whom everybody was afraid of, to open a Charity Centre for me, I can convince my husband…

\- I don't doubt it for a second, said Annie laughing; let's go join the others…

They joined the other and they ate together. Everybody wanted to put Candy at easy, but she was smiling so much, that she was the one cheering them up… the prince who had come back from his trip, was too tired to see his fiancée…

\- Well, he doesn't seem too eager to see you, said Jimmy ironically

\- Oh, he will have to see me every day for the rest of his life, he's taking his time and I'm in no hurry to see him either…

\- Candy said Jimmy, you're way too happy…

\- Happy? Yes, I'm going to become a princess; it's the dream of every little girl in the world… and it's going to be a reality for me said Candy laughing…

Annie was looking at her smiling. Candy was incredible, instead of being sad, she was happy for her impossible love, happy to have all those feelings for a man, she will never see again…

\- Now, the future bride is going to bed, she needs her beauty sleep, she has to be more beautiful than a rose for her big day… said Annie.

\- Can I sleep with you? Asked Josie her little sister.

\- But of course, my bed is big enough for at least six people said Candy laughing.

\- Thank you Candy, I missed you, said Josie.

\- I missed you too, said Leo.

\- You'll come and spend as much time as you like here, every time you want to…, said Candy.

\- Ok, said Jimmy, we're going to let you sleep, future princess…

They got out after kissing Candy and Josie stayed with her for the night. Candy wrote to Tristan, to tell her that she loved him with all her heart and that she was going to marry a man for duty and obligations and that she had to sacrifice their love for the good cause. Candy slept peacefully and she dreamt about her dear "Tristan".

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile in Dame Eliza's quarters, her spy was telling her what Candy had told Annie.

This is too good to be true, said Dame Eliza smiling, she spent the night alone with a man in a little house in the woods? But I need you to find that man! You have to find me this "Tristan"!

\- But I think it's a nick name, she doesn't want to say his real name…

\- Who cares! It's enough to compromise her. But we won't be able anything to stop the wedding… but as soon as we found her lover we're going to make her look bad in front of the prince, that's even better! With her angelic looks, she's got a lover! The slut!

She burst out laughing and started to think how and where to look for Tristan, the lover of the future princess of Oxenbourg for now and the princess of Oxenbourg starting tomorrow.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was in his bedroom, getting ready to go to bed, but he couldn't stop thinking about Candy. To see her on that tree, saying goodbye to her, and asking her to be happy when she thought about their impossible love, was a delight and a torture at the same time. He loved her with every fibre of his being and he wanted so much to with her, just one time… but he had to preserve her for her husband, otherwise she would've been dishonoured…. He was eager to go to bed because he dreamt about her. "The man of my dreams" that's how Candy called him and she was the "woman of his dreams", because from now on, they will only see each other in their dreams.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The big day finally arrived. In the morning, everybody woke up with a big smile for the principality of Oxenbourg's big day; the princely wedding… In the kitchen, they have started to cook at dawn and even the night before. It's not everyday that the prince got married. They were also saying that the future princess was goodness incarnate, by those who had the privilege to meet her or who were part of her staff. The prince was very lucky. But the rumour that the prince hasn't met his fiancée yet, was also circulating. People were saying that if he went to see the princess, so nice, good and so beautiful on top of all that, he was going to fall madly in love with her.

The religious ceremony was going to take place in the big cathedral of the city and the reception will be at the castle. We could see the flowers arriving, they were white; orchids, roses and lilacs…

Candy woke up with her little sister and servants were there to bathe her, do her hair, her make up and get her dressed for the wedding. Candy took a bath in warm water full of bathing salts and aromatics herbs and perfume. She didn't do a thing beside move. They did her heavy hair in a very nice up do. They put a tiara with the veil in lace.

\- But I can't see anything said Candy.

\- Don't worry, said Annie, you're going to be at your father's arm and you'll just have to follow his steps, straight ahead…

\- There's no chance I could get lost said Candy smiling.

She was a little said, because a part of her wished she would've married Terry… But it was not the moment to think about that, she had to be strong. But she felt a little discouraged…

_"Don't be sad…" she heard in her head._

But she couldn't help being melancholic.

_"Tristan, she said in her head, I love you so much, and forgive me for what I'm about to do"._

The wedding dress was really one for a princess in white satin immaculate. She had to wear a crinoline with it.

\- Who the hell invented this Candy; it's kind of uncomfortable…

\- It's for the skirt to be bigger…

\- I know that…but you could see a man invented this, he didn't think about the weight of the material…oh well…

\- Are you ok, Candy? Said Annie.

\- Yes, I have a duty to fulfill Annie…

\- You always think about others, you should think about you too…

\- A lot of people are counting on me, the queen's political relations are on the line… and my parents' honour …

\- Nothing is more important than your honour…

\- Maybe not, but I can't disappoint all those people. I'm going to fulfill my duty and I will be the best princess this principality has ever had…

\- Ok, said Annie, you've got more courage than me…

_"Lord Jesus, give me the courage to fulfill my duty, said Candy in her head"._

\- Tristan, she said out loud.

\- Have courage Candy, said Annie, let's go… you're going to put a noose on your neck…

Candy, put her shoes on last and she got out of the room with her friends and her servants. She went downstairs and she got into the carriage where her father was waiting for her. She had the veil covering her face and no one could see the tears she was trying to hold off, but who were coming down despite her efforts, on her cheeks. The carriage was on its way to St. Paul Cathedral in Oxenbourg.


	8. Chapter 8

_**My heart is yours**_

**_Chapter 8  
"The bride was too beautiful…"_**

St. Paul Cathedral was the biggest church in the principality of Oxenbourg. That's where all the princely weddings have been taking place, for centuries. It was always in good conditions and very well taken care of. The guests, who came from all over Europe and locally had filled the cathedral. The prince arrived; well that's what they thought because there were a lot of men surrounding him. Everybody was waiting to see the bride whom beauty everyone spoke highly of. The bride's family was sitting in the front with the prince's family. The other guests, who came from Europe and the locals, were behind the bride and groom's family. People were talking while they were waiting for the bride to arrive.

In the carriage, Candy couldn't stop crying in silence. She had an handkerchief and she wiped her tears. She was trying not to ruin her make up too much. Her father noticed her tears.

\- Honey, I'm sorry…

\- No, daddy, I'm ready. It's pre-wedding jitters, that's all. Don't worry about it; she said trying to smile…

\- Oh Candy, said her father hugging her, thank you…

\- You're welcome dad… she said hugging him, let's go now. They're waiting for us.

\- Are you sure? If you run away now, I'm not going to be angry with you…

\- And my promise to the queen? No, that's not possible…let's go…

Some men opened the carriage door and they helped Candy get out, with the veil in front of her face. Her father took her arm and they climbed the steps of the St. Paul Cathedral. The music in the church started and everybody stood up to greet the bride. It was "The wedding march" by Wagner. Candy was very happy not to see anything under her veil and that no one was able to see her saddened face in tears. She walked to the altar with her father in front of the bishop who was going to perform the ceremony. Her father gave her lace gloved hand to the prince. Candy was looking down, incapable of looking at the prince. She was barely hearing what was being said. And she say "I do" when she was asked if she was taking the prince as a spouse. She didn't even hear is name, it was so long… The prince also said "I do" and the bishop said;

\- By the power invested in me I now declare you, husband and wife… you can now kiss your bride Your Serene Highness…

His Serene Highness took off his bride's veil, she was looking down. He raised her face softly by holding his wife's chin and he looked into her eyes and he was speechless…

Candy felt her husband's fingers touch her chin and raise her face in tears and she was finally able to see her husband's face; she looked into his eyes and she was frozen on the spot… but… what was going on? Was she hallucinating? No, she was in a beautiful dream, the most beautiful dream she's ever made.

The prince was looking at his wife's beautiful face in tears, her emerald green eyes and he still couldn't believe it. His heart was racing…he had to kiss her and you didn't need to tell him twice…he leaned, took her in his arms and put his lips on the new princess' who still in total disbelief, very very surprised, but she put her arms around her husband's neck and responded to the kiss with passion.

The guests, who knew that it was the first time they were seeing each other, were surprised to see them kiss for so long and so passionately… they really seemed in love.

The newlyweds finally stopped and were looking at each other with so much love. Candy had tears in her eyes. The assembly started to clap their hands for the new couple. The prince took his wife by the hand and the walked out the cathedral, under the organ music; the wedding march by Mendelsohnn. The people were outside and they started to clap their hands and cheer them. The new couple waved and smiled at them, and then they got into a golden carriage, with beautiful white horses, that was waiting for them outside. Once inside, the prince took his wife in his arms and he kissed her again for a long time. She let him, she felt like she was in a dream and she never wanted to wake up again…

\- Your serene highness Princess Anastasia…he said.

\- Your serene highness Prince Richard… she said, if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up!

\- You think you're dreaming…

\- I think I'm hallucinating ever since you took the veil off my face… I almost fainted.

\- When I saw you face in tears… I thought I was dreaming too… but we're not dreaming, my love….it's me…my dear princess…

\- You're the prince of Oxenbourg? Oh my God! I can't believe we sacrificed our love…

\- …for us! That's really funny in fact!

They burst out laughing and they kissed again and again…

\- I thought you were old…

\- That was my uncle… I officially became the prince yesterday… that's why I wasn't able to see you…

\- Really? I thought you weren't interested to see your future wife…

\- Well, I was actually thinking about a young girl I called "Iseult"… that I couldn't get out of my head… I would never have imagined that you were the one they chose for me…

\- You protected me… Oh my God, I yelled at you for nothing; you were my future husband and you had every right to kiss me!

\- And you were keeping yourself for your husband, for me… Candy I still can't believe it's you…I was jealous of your husband… of me!

\- Oh Terry…

They kissed until they got to the castle at the party. They had to get out of the carriage.

\- Are you ready my princess?

\- I'm ready, my prince… she said smiling.

They got out of the carriage holding hands and smiling. The people were clapping and cheering of joy. They got into the castle and they went to sit on their throne. They were talking and looking at each other with love.

Annie and Patricia couldn't believe the Prince was so young and so handsome. Candy was very lucky! But Annie who knew her friend was in love with "Tristan", was saying to herself that Candy could've done worse…The prince was very handsome and his eyes were to die for!

\- Annie, said Patricia, I thought the prince was older….

\- Me too, but he's absolutely charming…

\- He's so handsome! Said Patricia I hope Candy is going to fall in love with him.

\- I hope so too, said Annie.

Annie was looking at her friend and she saw her smiling to the prince…

\- Well she seems to be in seventh heaven, said Patricia…

\- You're right… Archie, said Annie seeing him coming, you said the prince was old and ugly…

\- I know, they say this one had just been crowned yesterday evening… said Archie

\- The queen knew Candy was going to marry a young prince, she's not that cruel, said Patricia, he's very handsome!

\- A real prince charming, said Annie smiling, she's lucky!

Archie didn't answer, Candy had a very good catch and he was a prince!

Candy's family was looking at her so happy, and they were happy for her. The duchesse knew her daughter was in love with another man, she was surprise to see her act so happy…

When the time came to open the dance floor, the prince held his princess very close to him…

\- Terry, I don't think the people are going to believe that we'd just met…

\- They might think that it's love at first sight… said Terry smiling.

\- Love at first sight? Why not? She said smiling.

They danced looking at each other with love. Candy's father had a sigh of relief; his daughter seemed in love with the prince and looked very happy. Then came the time when he had to dance with the bride.

\- Candy, are you ok?

\- Yes, daddy she said smiling.

\- You seem happy.

\- I am…

\- That's good, my child…

\- Daddy, you don't have to worry. I love my husband and I'm going to be happy.

\- Are you sure?

\- Positive!

\- Alright then…

Jimmy also danced with his sister and he was glad to see her so cheerful.

\- Candy I don't remember seeing you so happy…you fell in love with him at first sight…?

\- Something like that Jimmy, said Candy who didn't want to give too much details, I love him so much.

\- Something is not right here… you're way too happy…

\- Jimmy, just be happy for me, ok? Don't worry I'm going to be fine I love my prince and he loves me…

\- Ok, sis. I can feel that you're happy…so I'm happy too…

\- Thanks Jimmy, said Candy smiling.

Annie and Patricia managed to get Candy alone, while Terry was dancing with his mother-in-law.

\- Candy, said Patricia, you're prince is so handsome!

\- Isn't he? She asked smiling.

\- It won't be hard to have him in your bed every night, said Annie.

\- No kidding! Said Patricia laughing.

\- Ladies! Said Candy I'm the princess, be careful what you say in front of people!

They burst out laughing. Patricia went to dance with Alistair. Candy stayed with Annie.

\- Candy, how are you really? Said Annie, you're not hurting too much?

\- Annie, I'm on cloud nine, said Candy.

\- Cloud nine? You forgot about Tristan when you saw the prince? You didn't love him that much then… that's...

\- Annie, said Candy interrupting her and whispering, I have my Tristan…

\- What are you saying? I don't get it…

\- The prince is my Tristan…

\- What? You think about him when you look at your prince?

\- No, Annie, the prince is Tristan…

\- Your Tristan?

\- Yes…

\- Oh my God! Candy! Oh… you married your Tristan?

She hugged her laughing.

\- Now I understand your good mood… Oh my God, I wonder how you didn't faint when you saw him at the church…

\- I almost did… I thought I was dreaming… Oh Annie, I'm so happy!

\- I can see… and I'm also very happy for you!

\- Thank you Annie.

\- Your goodness was rewarded; all the good you do around you, I'm sure of it…, said Annie.

\- That's nice of you to say that, Annie, said Candy hugging her.

Terry came back to her and invited her to dance again.

\- Princess Candy, may I have this dance, please?

\- With pleasure, Prince Terry, she said smiling, Annie, I'll see you later….

She went back on the dance floor and they danced almost during the whole reception.

When the time came for the prince and the princess to leave, the duchess went to see her daughter to encourage her.

\- Candy, hang in there… she said, think about Tristan…

\- No need mum, I have my Tristan…

\- What do you mean; you're hiding him somewhere in the castle?

\- No, mum! You're funny! And you know me better than that! I meant that the prince is my Tristan, mum everything is fine…

\- Oh… oh… oh!

The duchess was so surprise that she didn't know what to say. Candy burst out laughing, she threw her bouquet and Annie caught it. Candy left with her husband to go to the princely bedroom. The guests were clapping.

Servants were there to help her take her dress off and put on a night gown in a little room, then she got in the bedroom and she saw Terry standing next to the bed. She approached him and he hugged her.

\- I love you so much, he said.

\- I love you too; we have the rest of our lives to be together…

\- You never told me that you were going to marry the prince of Oxenbourg…

\- You're one to talk! You could've told me you were the prince…

\- Are you sure you would've believed me? You were told that I was older and fat; you would've thought I was saying that to put you in my bed…

\- You're right, I wouldn't have believed you. What was the prince doing saving a damsel in distress from thugs…?

\- But in fairytales, the prince always saves the princess…

\- You almost got killed, said Candy, for me…

\- And you almost got abused… ever since I saw you in that restaurant smiling to those thugs; you never got out of my head…

\- It's a good thing you were a gentleman and I was a lady, we could've succumb to temptation, without knowing that we were destined to be together and we would've ruined everything, because Winston took me to the doctor….

\- That would've been kind of funny that you couldn't be with me anymore because I dishonoured you…

\- No kidding! I was jealous of your fiancée…

\- Of yourself… he said smiling.

Candy smiled, she still couldn't believe it. She had married her Tristan…!

\- Are you ready? He asked.

\- I was ready the day I met you… I didn't recognise my feeling of love, since I've never felt anything like it before… by the way, at the hotel in Liechtenstein, you couldn't see me because you spent all that time with me on the tree…?

\- After I saw you, I didn't feel like seeing the one that was destined to me… I would see her later, I said to myself. Then, at the castle, the coronation took longer than I expected and I said to myself that I would see you at the altar in front of the bishop…

\- …after the ceremony, said Candy softly. I was happy like you wanted me to, but this morning, I couldn't stop crying and I couldn't see a thing under my veil… Oh thank you God for this wonderful present! I love you my prince.

\- I love you my princess.

The prince finally took her lips in a passionate and possessive kiss. The prince took his princess on the princely bed and very very gently and very lovingly, he kissed every inch of her beautiful body, caressed her breast… the princess had the impression that her body had become a glowing fire, the prince had awaken in her sensations she didn't suspect existed. She savoured and ate every new and old feelings. The old feelings in those circumstances had become all new. All the frustrations during those few days where they were alone in the little house, they could now live it to the fullest, legally, without being afraid, it was their duty and obligation for their country, but also their duty to themselves, for the love so strong so big that united them. The whole night was full of passion, love and pleasure.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, when the maids were preparing their bath, they send them away and took their bath together, playing like children and laughing. The maids changed the sheet on the bed and they were satisfied to see they were stained… The princess was pure…

They got out of the bathroom and they got dressed. Terry helped her with the crinoline.

\- Whoa, I wonder how do you ladies do to walk with this…

\- It's not a party of pleasure, I assure you…

\- We're going to go on our honeymoon…

\- Oh…

\- Yes, it's tradition…

\- Well to spend time with you is a delight… I wanted to ask you; all the leftover food from the party, what are we going to do with it…?

\- Well I think the staff could eat some, but there must be a lot more… you've got an idea…

\- Well the people were there to clap and cheer for us yesterday… they could get a piece of the cake too, don't you think so?

\- You want to give the leftover to the people?

\- Well, we could invite them in one of the room of the castle and we could tell them to get dress and that they're invited to the prince and princess' wedding banquet

Terry looked at his princess, yes she was generous, she had told him what she did with for the poor, but to see her in action…

\- You're taking your benefactor role very seriously…

\- You should be glad I am… that's the deal I made with the queen…

\- The queen?

\- Yes… when she called me to tell me that I had to marry the prince of Oxenbourg, I asked her in return to help me with my cause for the poor… and she agreed. I now have a Community Centre in London and regular funds coming from Buckingham palace… My friend Annie is managing it…

\- You weren't afraid of the queen? They say she's kind of scary…

\- I said to myself that she was asking me to sacrifice my life for the good of her diplomatic relations, so she could give me something in return… she was very impressed actually and my parents were speechless by my audacity…

\- I'm stunned by your audacity, too. So that's one of the reasons you wanted to fulfill your duty at all cost?

\- Yes, the queen held her end of the bargain; I had to hold my end…

\- You amaze me… alright. The leftovers could be used for a banquet for the people. There's going to be an open door day in the south wing of the castle…

\- Thank you, honey said Candy smiling

\- You're welcome. I suppose when we come back you would want to continue doing your work?

\- That doesn't bother?

\- Of course not… I'm giving you the power to do whatever you want… you're my princess, the princess of Oxenbourg.

\- Thank you, she said jumping to his neck laughing…

\- You're welcome my love… do you know what I had in mind?

\- No…

\- I wanted to look for you and find you with your husband wherever you were, and I would've arranged to help you financially with your cause for the poor…

\- Really…?

\- Really. It's not everyday that you meet a beautiful young woman so devoted to others… you impressed me.

\- You would've risk seeing me?

\- I would've done anything to see you Candy, even from a distance…And as a prince…

\- Oh Terry! She said with tears in her eyes.

They finished getting all warm and fuzzy and they went downstairs for breakfast. Candy's family and the prince's family joined them. Everybody could see that the prince and the princess were happy. Dame Eliza was looking at them with disdain; she was not happy. She had heard that the rest of the food was going to the people.

\- Terry, she said, why is the leftover food going to the people?

\- It was the princess' idea. said Terry.

\- Oh, said Dame Eliza, well it didn't take you long to start giving orders…

\- The people were clapping and cheering us, I think that they also deserve a piece of the cake, that's all and the prince agrees with me, said Candy looking at her husband with love.

\- Candy, always so generous, said Annie smiling.

Dame Eliza didn't answer. She was angry. The prince and the princess looked really in love. But she knew that princess had a lover and she was going to find him, and if she couldn't, all she had to do is plant a seed of doubt in the prince's ear and his family members and the princess will be dishonour.

Meanwhile, the preparations for the princely couple's honeymoon continued. Candy wrote to Tristan. She told him that she was happy to finally be intimate with him and that it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

The people heard that they were invited to the south wing, all day to eat and have fun for the prince's wedding. Some of them said that they should've been invited to the wedding, instead of having leftovers, but they were happy they could share the prince's cake with everybody.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dame Eliza was with her brother in her quarters, fuming. She had heard that the princess was pure… they consummated the marriage!

\- Neil, they're lovers….

\- Well they are married and he's the new monarch of the country, it's his duty…to consummate the marriage and produce an heir…

\- They seem so close… but that idiot has a lover and I'm going to blow her out of the water…

\- Good luck! The prince seems really in love with her, did you see the way he kissed her in church…

\- Don't remind me! I lost sleep over it. But I have my people investigating and they're looking for Tristan.

\- They're going on their honeymoon in a little while…

\- When they come back, I'm going to drop my little bombshell and the prince won't have any choice than to repudiate her…

oOoOoOoOoOo

The prince and the princess went to Switzerland in a castle Oxenbourg owned for a few days. The trip was made by carriage, train and they were able to spend a lot of time together and know each other, in the literal sense and figurative sense…


	9. Chapter 9

_**My heart is yours**_

_**Chapter 9  
"Happily ever after…"**_

The honeymoon was great, it happened in perfect harmony, of love, joy, friendship. The prince and the princess were very in love and all those who saw them together, didn't doubt it for a second. The castle in Switzerland was not too big, and the staff was happy to serve the young couple. The princess was always treating them with goodness and kindness, even went they were clumsy.

\- You're too nice honey, said Terry.

\- Come on, you can't hold one mistake against them, Candy said smiling.

\- I didn't know they made people like you…

\- And I didn't know there was a man I could love with all my heart…

\- You were ready to marry a perfect stranger…

\- I had never been in love before, so I said to myself, I could be friends with my future husband…

\- You didn't expect to fall in love with your saviour…

\- And my prince…

\- You know the world is waiting for us to produce an heir.

\- I know… and I want to give you lots of babies.

\- I don't doubt it. We have to go back to Oxenbourg; we already stayed longer than expected…

\- I know… let's go back to our country

They started to get ready to go back to Oxenbourg.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, in Oxenbourg, the prince's long stay in Switzerland only gave Dame Eliza more time to orchestrate the humiliation of the new princess. The fact that the prince loved his wife made her sick, and she wanted to get rid of her. The princess' angelic looks and the fact the everybody thought she was so good, only made her more jealous. She did a lot of research and she was lucky to find the perfect "Tristan". She was going to manage to disgrace the princess with the help of this man. Her brother was trying to discourage her.

\- Eliza, it's not going to work…

\- If everything goes as planned, the princess will be on her way to England before she could produce an heir

\- But she might already be pregnant…

\- All I have to do is expose her, and her pregnancy will be put in doubt.

\- You're going to expose her with an impostor… it's not going to work; the prince is going to defend her….

\- He won't be able to do anything when I'm going to expose her….

\- Eliza, all this might backfire on you. The prince is crazy about the princess, you can see it every time he looks at her.

\- Are you going to stop talking about that? You're getting on my nerves!

\- Consider yourself warned. I don't want anything to do with this story.

Dame Eliza continued with her plans to ruin the princess.

The princely couple came back to Oxenbourg and they rule on their principality in peace. The princess started to do charity work to help those in need and she made sure that those who couldn't, have food on the table every day, and she also found them jobs. The people were very happy about their princess and her goodness became known in the whole country. Every body loved her and she was always ready to help and she never refused to see anyone. Her husband was very proud of his wife and the diplomatic relations with England were at their best.

Queen Victoria learned that the new princess was loved by the people and once again, she was happy with her choice.

There was going to be a big reception with monarchs from all over the world, for the coronation of the new prince and his recent wedding. Queen Victoria, despite her heavy schedule, will go to Oxenbourg for the big party.

Dame Eliza could only be too happy; she will humiliate the princess in front of everybody, the monarchs from all over the world; that was too good to be true! She decided to wait the big reception to make her declaration.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy woke up one morning with nausea. She ran to the bathroom to throw up. When she came back, her husband was looking at her; he was still in bed.

\- Honey, are you ok? You didn't digest yesterday's food? He asked worried.

\- No, I think food has nothing to do with this… she said.

\- Are you ill? You want me to call a doctor?

\- I will need a doctor, but I'm not ill…

\- Oh… what do you mean?

\- I'm carrying the future heir of the throne of Oxenbourg…

\- What?

\- I'm going to have our baby, honey…

Terry got out of bed and ran to his wife to hug her screaming with joy. The maids arrived and they saw the couple laughing.

\- Is everything fine, your serene highness? Asked a maid.

\- Yes, said Candy, everything is fine!

\- Very well, said the maid getting out to the room.

Candy and Terry were on the bed.

\- When do you want to break the news to the people? Asked Candy.

\- Well the superstition says, you have to wait until the first trimester is over to be sure everything is fine…

\- Anything you want, my love.

\- The big reception we're going to have is going to bring monarchs from all over the world, and your godmother is going to be there, a lot of people will want to come to meet her….I hope you won't get too tired

\- Don't worry, I won't do anything to put the baby's life in danger, I'm going to assign people to do my work and I'm going to rest. I'm the princess after all. I'm going to take my role seriously and let everybody else do the work around me…

\- I'm sure it's going to be hard for you to do nothing, my darling, but try to make an effort…

\- You do realise that you're begging me to do be lazy?

\- I know… it does sound weird when you way it like that… but we have the chance and the privilege and especially the luxury to be able to do nothing and to have other people do the work for us…

\- But it's still going to be a little hard for me to do nothing; I'm going to be bored…

\- You want your sister to come and stay with you for a while?

\- I would like that.

\- And your friends….

\- Thank you honey, she said smiling, you're the best husband any girl could dream of…

\- Of course I am, I'm the prince…

They burst out laughing. It was indeed very hard for Candy to stop her activities, but she had people doing the work for her and she spent her days reading, writing until her sister and her friends came to keep her company for a while. During the planning of the big reception, tailors came to make a special dress, for her, her sister and her friends.

Dame Eliza was ready with the bombshell she had on the princess and she couldn't wait. She had found an impostor and she managed to convince him to play along and what to say and what to do.

Candy's parents came for the party and so did Annie and Patricia's suitors; Archibald, Alistair and their parents… To be in a party with all the monarchs of the world, doesn't happen everyday.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Queen Victoria arrived at the palace and she went to talk to Candy.

\- Your Majesty, it's an honour for me to greet you in my palace.

\- I'm happy to see you, Princess Candy… I've received nice reviews about you…

\- Thank you, Your Majesty.

\- And I hope to hear soon that you're in the family way…

Candy blushed and smiled softly.

\- A smile? Said the queen, is it already done?

\- We're waiting for me to be in my second trimester to make the news public, but you guessed right.

\- Congratulations…

\- Thank you, Your Majesty.

\- I can assume that my choice of a spouse for you was satisfying?

\- He's the man of my dreams, Your Majesty, and I love him with all my heart.

\- So I actually made you a beautiful present, not a sacrifice? That's good… you're lucky and the prince; to hear him talking about you, is very in love with you too…

They continued talking and they had dinner together and Terry joined them. Queen Victoria, one of the most powerful monarchs of the world, was now almost a family member and Oxenbourg needed the support of the queen. The counsel and the parliament of Oxenbourg were very happy.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The day of the big reception finally arrived. Everybody was on hot coals. Everything had to be perfect and happen without a hitch. There was going to be a Kings' banquet and a ball later on.

Candy's satin dress was the same green as her eyes. She was radiant and she hoped her cravings won't come and ruin the evening for her.

\- You look marvellous, my love, said Terry.

\- Thank you, and you're very handsome in your prince costume.

\- Thank you, my love. You're ready to confront all those monarchs?

\- Queen Victoria, who is known for her tyrant ways, is my godmother and I'm not afraid of her, so the rest of the world is just water to drink…

\- Alright, said Terry, let's go then, Your Serene Highness…

Candy smiled and took her husbands hand and they went downstairs to greet the guests. The King's banquet was fine, very good and everybody was happy and laughing. The ball was fine too. The prince and the princess opened the dance floor and everybody followed them.

Candy felt good for most of the time; sometimes she needed some fresh air and she went on the terrace with her friends.

\- How are you girls? She asked her friends.

\- I'm fine said Annie, it's the first time I see so many monarchs in person and not on pictures!

\- It's very impressive, said Patty.

\- I know, said Candy, I need some air….

\- Are you ok, Candy? Asked Annie.

\- Everything is fine, Terry is wonderful.

\- I'm happy for you, said Annie.

\- And you're doing your charity work the way you've always wanted to, said Patty.

\- All you have to do, is produce an heir for the throne, said Annie.

\- Ladies, don't worry about me. But thank you, everything is right as rain…

They continued talking and then Candy went back inside to sit next to her husband, on the throne.

\- Are you ok, honey?

\- I needed some fresh air, that's all, my love.

\- The…

\- Yes…

\- You want to go lye down for a while? We could excuse ourselves to our guests…

\- No, I'm fine, I assure you…

\- But if you're not feeling well, you're going to tell me?

\- Of course…

He took her hand and kissed it, she smiled at him. Everybody could see that they were in love. Dame Eliza couldn't take it anymore; she put her plan into motion…. What was better than to humiliate and disgrace the princess in front of all the monarchs of the world?

Candy and Terry were sitting talking with their guests when they heard a noise, and a man was yelling fighting his way through…

\- LET ME THROUGH! I HAVE TO SEE HER! LET ME THROUGH! I HAVE TO SEE HER! Said the man.

The orchestra stopped playing the music and everybody stopped dancing and they looked at the man who had just arrived. He was very tall and blond and he had blue eyes.

\- What's going on? Said the prince, who is this man, and how could he have gone through security without authorisation? Where are the security guards?!

\- We apologise Your Serene Highness, but he was already in the palace, and must've slipped in with the servants…said a guard.

\- Sir, asked the prince, how dare you come in here and interrupt the Kings' banquet?

\- Your Serene Highness, he pretends he's got information about the princess, said the guard.

\- The princess? Said the prince, what would you have to say about my wife that I don't know of…?

He looked at Candy, who looked completely surprised; she looked at him with begging eyes. He understood she had something to tell him.

\- He pretends he spent two nights alone with the princess in small house, said the guard.

\- Really? Said the prince, and when did that happen?

\- When she was on her way here, she was kidnapped by thugs and this man saved her life. Then they spent 2 nights and 2 days together in an abandoned small house… His name is Tristan…

Candy and Terry couldn't believe their ears! They looked at each other… what the hell was going on?!

\- Tristan, you said? Asked the prince.

\- Yes, said the man, I want my Candy… Candy. I'm here my love; you don't need to be a prisoner in this castle any more with the prince you don't love…

\- Do you have any proof of what you're saying? Asked the prince.

\- Yes, said the man, these letters, she sent them to me and she confessed her love in every sentence…

He got out the letters of his pocket and gave them to a guard who gave them to the prince who gave them to his wife. Candy took the letters and she recognised her handwriting. One of the members our the counsel, name Sherman approached them and asked Candy;

\- Are theses your letters, Your Serene Highness?

\- Yes, said Candy

\- And do you know this man? He asked her.

\- Yes, said Candy

Terry looked at her surprised. She knew this man who was pretending to be "Tristan"?

\- You know him? Asked Terry.

\- Yes, honey, I can explain…

\- You know him? Did you spend the night with Mr. Tristan?

\- Yes, said Candy… he saved my life…

Dame Eliza couldn't believe her ears, the princess was digging her own grave!

\- Did you write these love letters? Asked Sherman

\- Yes, said Candy, these are my letters…

\- Are you in love with Mr. Tristan?

\- Yes, said Candy, I'm madly in love with him…

There was some whispering in the room and a little yelling of indignation.

\- Your Serene Highness, this kind of behaviour is not worthy of a future princess… it's completely dishonouring, said Sherman.

\- You're not saying that I should've stayed with those thugs who kidnapped me…? Said Candy.

\- Of course not. But the fact that you spent the night alone with a man in a little house…

\- What if I tell you nothing happened and that we spent the night in separate rooms?

\- But unfortunately, we only have your word for that… and you said you know this man and that you're madly in love with him…

\- No, I said I knew him, I never said I was in love with him….

\- You did say you were in love with Mr. Tristan, did you not?

\- Yes, said Candy.

\- But then…?

\- This man is not Mr. Tristan…

\- What? Said Sherman.

\- His name is not Tristan…., said Candy.

\- "Tristan" is a nick name said the guard, to hide his true identity.

\- Is this the truth, Your Serene Highness? Asked Sherman.

\- As a matter of fact, yes. Tristan is not his real name… his name is Lord William Albert Andrew, he's the uncle of my friends, Alistair and Archibald of Cornwell…, said Candy calmly.

\- WHAT?! Said some voices in the room

Alistair and Archibald walked to the man and they recognise their uncle William! They were in the back, they couldn't see his face.

\- Uncle William? Said Alistair.

The man was looking at them, with no reaction. Mrs. Cornwell, also approached the man, and she recognised her brother…

\- William! She said running to him to hug him.

Alistair and Archibald joined their mother and they hugged William too…

\- Mrs. Cornwell, this man is your brother? Asked the prince.

\- Yes, Your Serene Highness, he had disappeared months ago…she said.

\- I lost my memory, said William moved and not knowing he didn't know what to say… I'm sorry…

\- Oh William! Said Mrs. Cornwell, you're alive, it's wonderful!

Dame Eliza didn't understand a thing! What was going on?!

\- This still doesn't explain why you spent the night with him in the little house! Said Sherman.

\- I've never spend the night with him, said Candy, I spent the night with "Tristan", and I can assure you that he was a perfect gentleman

\- Unfortunately, we only have your word on that. If Mr. Tristan could come and testify, which won't do any good anyway… Could you tell us where we could find him?

Candy looked at Terry; it was his turn to talk.

\- Mr. Sherman, said the prince, I can assure you that the princess was not dishonoured in that little house…

\- But Your Serene Highness, said Sherman, you can't be sure…, said Sherman. With all due respect, Your Serene Highness, we know that the sheet were stained in the morning, but she did spent the night with a man for whom she admitted herself, having feelings for…

\- She told you they had separate rooms…, said the prince.

\- We only have her word…

\- The princess is not a liar…

\- But, that's a very serious accusation, we have to be sure 100%, said Sherman.

\- Then I can assure you…. That she's telling the truth.

\- Your Serene Highness, don't be blinded by your love for her…

Dame Eliza couldn't resist, she approached the princess to say;

\- In her letters, she admitted spending the night with him, he's her lover! She yelled.

\- Dame Eliza, said Candy, you're the one responsible for all this trouble?

\- I'm only speaking the truth… the princess has a lover, she's cheating on you Terry… said Dame Eliza.

\- Eliza, said the prince, the princess only has one lover, and that's me….

\- But her letters… they are addressed to a "Tristan"… she even admits that it's a nick name to hide his true identity…, said Dame Eliza.

\- I know what she admitted…, said the prince.

\- She has a lover…, insisted Dame Eliza.

\- That lover, it's me! Said the prince.

There were some cries of indignation in the room.

\- But…, started Dame Eliza.

\- I'm the one who saved the princess from those thugs. I'm the one who took her to that little house, because we were followed by those thugs and there was some riots in the city… we spent the night in separate rooms and I took her to the police station when the riots were over and we separated…

\- You spent 2 days alone together and you didn't tell her you were the prince? Said Sherman.

\- I wasn't exactly officially the prince yet, and I didn't want to burden our conversations with formalities and she didn't tell me she was the prince's future bride either, she just said that she has a duty to fulfill and she was ready to spend the night outside to avoid being dishonoured… It's only at church, when we got married, when I took her veil off, to kiss her that we realised that we already knew each other… The princess' Tristan, it's me… and I call her Iseult because we thought we were doomed not to be together ever… but like you can all see, we're happy together, we were luckier than them…

\- Your Serene Highness, said Sherman, your word is enough for us. Please accept our apologies for the confusion; he said looking at Candy…

\- You're only doing your job, said the princess

\- Dame Eliza, said the prince forgetting their familiarity on purpose, you're going to pack your bags, ad get out of this castle and you shall never to set foot in here ever again…

\- No! Please Terry! Don't throw me out! I won't do it again! Said Dame Eliza kneeling…

\- You tried to dishonour the princess, the woman I love in front of all these monarchs from all over the world… you could've come and see me in private to talk to me about it, but you'd rather do it during the Kings' banquet. You spied on the princess, you went through her things, stole her personal letters where she was describing her most intimate thoughts. That's inadmissible! You have to leave the castle now. Guards! Escort Dame Eliza and her the staff who was working for her and who spied on the princess, in her quarters , then out of the castle… said the prince without looking at her

\- Right away Your Serene highness, said the guard taking Dame Eliza by the arms.

\- NO! Have mercy, please! Said Dame Eliza.

Queen Victoria watched the whole thing without saying a word, she looked at Candy and she was happy to that everything was fine. Dame Eliza wanted to disgrace her goddaughter, then she wanted to humiliate Queen Victoria too…

\- I apologise for the interruption, said the prince to his guests, Your Majesty, he said to Queen Victoria, please accept my sincere apologies for this bad incident…

\- You handled the situation fine, and the entertainment during the ball was priceless, said Queen Victoria smiling.

Every body burst out laughing and the party continued. Lord William Albert Andrew came to speak to the prince and the princess, looking down.

\- My apologies, Your Serene Highness, she told me a story since I couldn't remember anything…and I needed money…

\- Let's forget about the incident Lord Andrew, said the princess, I'm simply happy you're safe and sound… and I hope you get your memory soon in your family,

Candy was smiling. Lord Andrew looked at her, with grateful eyes full of hope. That's the face he used to see in his dreams, the face he was in love with without knowing why and she was the princess, the wife of another man. But apparently, she knew him, who was she to him?

\- Thank you so much, Your Serene Highness, one more time; my sincere apologies…

He looked at her again, and he joined his family. The rest of the party went on without a hitch. The guests left and the princely couple went to their quarters, after thanking and saying goodbye to their guests. Candy's family, especially her mother and her friends, were glad everything was fine.

oOoOoOoOoOo

In the princely room, Candy was feeling bad because of what happened…

\- Honey, said Terry, are you ok?

\- Forgive-me, my love, for everything that happened tonight.

\- It was not your fault…

\- Yes, it was my fault, if I hadn't written all those letters to Tristan…

\- You put your most intimate thoughts on paper, it's not a crime… no one had the right to read what you've written without your permission…

\- But we were humiliated in front of the queen….

\- Everything was fine. I should've seen that Dame Eliza was in love with me, she was trying to seduce me at every occasion…

\- And Lord Andrew….Oh my God!

\- He was looking at you a little weird…

\- He was always so nice to me, without trying to fondle me or anything, like the others…

\- I saw love in his eyes, when he looked at you…

\- Love? No, he's Alistair and Archibald's uncle, he can't…

\- You're very naïve, honey, that man was in love with you. He might have amnesia, but he is in love with you… he was nice so he would conquer you…

\- Really? Maybe. But if it wasn't you, Tristan…

\- I know, I'm Tristan and everything is fine Iseult… I love you with all my heart and we're going to have a baby…

\- She approached him, and hugged him.

\- I love you with all my heart, my love, and I'm happy to be your wife, but I would've been happy with you if we were penniless peasants…

\- I know my love… let's go to bed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, Queen Victoria came to speak with Candy before she left for England…

\- Your Majesty, said Candy, have a safe trip home and I hope I haven't embarrassed you last night…

\- You're kidding, right? I met my future husband totally by chance in a pub, and I fell in love with him, without knowing that he was one of my suitors… and I was glad when I saw him at the reception and that he was one of my choices… I wished I'd lived an adventure like yours; it must have been fascinating…

\- Yes it was…

\- All is well that ends well. The man you fell in love with, is the one I chose for you… Now stop worrying about nothing, you didn't do anything wrong, you spent the night, platonically with your future husband in separate rooms… you were both faithful to one another… and you thought you sacrificed yourself to fulfill your duty…. And if you look at the situation well, it's kind of funny! Said the queen smiling, you marked Oxenbourg's history with your meeting and your generosity… Children in school are going to be happy to learn a story so easy and fun to tell. I'm proud of my choice, and I have no doubt you're going to live happily ever after and you're going to have lots of children, like in the fairy tales…like me…

\- Thank you Your Majesty.

The queen went back to England. Lord Andrew went back to England too, with his family. Candy's friends and her little sister stayed a little bit with her, and then they went back to England promising to come back and visit her soon.

Dame Eliza was banned for good with her spies. An investigation proved that Eliza's brother had nothing to do with the incident, aside from trying to dissuade his sister to do the unforgivable.

The princess had a beautiful baby boy, the heir and it didn't take her long to give him some brothers and sisters. The prince and the princess were very happy together and they thanked heaven every day for their chance meeting which allowed them to fall in love…Queen Victoria was right, it was a very nice and very fun story to tell in school, to little children on the history of their country and the princess Anastasia. She lived happily ever after with the prince and her generosity was bottomless.

Every little girl dream about marrying a prince and become a princess; this little girl was dreaming of helping others, the poor who couldn't afford to put food on the table, or buy clothes, or who didn't have enough money for medical care… the rest came later… _"First seek the kingdom of God, and God's justice, and everything will be given to you in addition"_ The little girl might not have been seeking for the kingdom of God, directly, but she has found it with her generosity which came to her naturally, so heaven thanked her by giving her everything she needed, money, a country, a man, a family and the most important, love.

_**THE END**_


End file.
